


Reflection

by YooDidii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Semi AU, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YooDidii/pseuds/YooDidii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirror mirror on the wall, who is- Ooops, not that mirror. It's just a mirror with a weird legend, it's said that if someone is lucky enough and stands in front of the mirror, they'll see the reflection of their future lovers. Yeah, Kagami didn't believe it until he saw someone in the mirror... guess who?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Thank's a lot to Jessiejj for beta'd this chapter ;)

Kagami's though

"Talking"

_Past_

**Chapter 1**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Kagami's POV**

"I wanna go to Sannenzaka Ninnenzaka!"  
"No, I wanna go to Kyoto Tower!"  
"We have to go over the Togetsukyo bridge!"

Haaahhh ... I hope all of this ends quickly.  
I just wanted to spend my holiday at my apartment while cooking new recipes or practicing basketball, and maybe eat some cheeseburgers at Maji burger. If Kuroko hadn't threatened me using Tetsuya #2 and forced me to come along, I would be resting in my apartment right now.

Yeah, now I'm at an inn in Kyoto with the boys of my team. Aida-senpai couldn't join us because she has some business with her family. And here I am now among my friends and my senpai who are debating the places that we'll visit in Kyoto...

Hmm? What's this?  
I picked up a flyer about a museum. There are some photos of a beautiful landscape and in the center of it, there is a building with European look.

"What're you looking at, Kagami-kun?"  
"Whoaaa! Kuroko!"  
Kuroko looked at me with a flat face as usual.  
"What?"  
I sighed and shaked my head.  
"Nah, forget it."  
Kiyoshi-senpai took the flyer from my hand and shouted out to everyone in the room.  
"Hey look! There is an interesting museum! Why don't we just going here?"

Everyone was looking at Kiyoshi-senpai with a strange look. Various kinds of comments said to reject the idea. Who'd want to spend his vacation in a museum staring at historical artifacts?  
"But there is a unique legend in this museum! There is a magic mirror!"  
Magic mirror? All our attention was finally focused on Kiyoshi-senpai. Koganei-senpai grabbed the flyer from him. After reading it, he made a scene and screamed like Kiyoshi-senpai.

Sometimes I wonder how I could survive in a team with teammates like this.

"There is a magic mirror that's hundreds of years old. The origin of the mirror is unknown. It is said that if someone is lucky enough and stands in front of the mirror, they'll see the reflection of their destined partner."

All members of the team, yeah, ecxept me and Kuroko, glanced at each other and were grinning like idiots. Everyone agreed in the same voice.  
"We're going to this museum tomorrow morning!"  
Everyone cheered as they raised their hand.

Perfect.  
I'm going to spend my holiday going to a weird museum with some bullshit fairy tale about a mirror and the reflection of future lovers.

You're an UN-lucky person Kagami...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Somehow, I'm in the museum with my friends who are fighting over who gets to look in the mirror first.

Very mature.

After a while, they finally realized that the legend is simply a lie, and they began to look upset or yell 'liar' while pointing toward the mirror.  
Takahashi-san who became our guide was just smiling, looked at their behavior and said that they are just out of luck.

"Hey Kuroko, did you try the mirror?"  
Kuroko shrugged.  
"I've tried it before, but nothing happened."  
I laughed, I didn't think Kuroko was also interested with that kind of thing.

We were preparing to go back to the inn. Although the mirror wasn't like my teammates wanted, over all, this museum was very interesting and beautiful. It lies in the middle of the hill among the trees, with a fresh and relaxing atmosphere. The architecture also left us amazed when we first set foot in this museum. The museum also contains unique artifacts from around the world with exciting stories behind these objects that were told by Takahashi-san.

"Tch, I forgot my bag inside, I'm gonna go back in to get it."  
"Kagami-kun, do you need me to go with you?"  
"Shut up Kuroko! I'm not a kid!"  
I could hear Kuroko chuckling.

I went back to the museum and saw my bag near the magic mirror.  
"How could I leave my bag here?"  
I took my bag and accidentally passed the mirror and ...  
I was frozen.  
No no ... I must be mistaken.  
I AM DEFINITELY mistaken.

But the figure in the mirror didn't change or disappear. The figure smiled gently at me.  
Okay, this is enough.  
I immediately rushed over to Kuroko and the others.

"Are you okay Kagami-kun? You look pale."  
I shook my head. I saw Takahashi-san staring at me with knowing smile. This guy definitely knows something about the mirror.  
"Uuumm, Takahashi-san."  
"Yes?"  
"Is the legend of the mirror ... real?"  
"... Yes. Some people don't believe it and some people do. Since I became the guide of this museum, there are some lucky people who have succeeded to see their future lovers through the mirror."

"Are you sure the legend isn't wrong? Maybe we weren't seeing our beloved but rather our enemies or-"  
"No, we will see our destiny."  
"Maybe our biggest rivals?"  
Takahashi-san shook his head.  
"Or perhaps people who WE HATE THE MOST IN THE WORLD?!"  
Without realizing it, my voice was rising and I stared at Takahashi-san with a face full of hope that he will say 'Yes'.  
He smiled and shook his head once again.  
"We will see our destiny, our lovers, our partner, our husband or wife in the future."  
And I was speechless.  
Kuroko was staring at me curiously.  
"Did you see anything Kagami-kun?"  
"No! I didn't see anything! Or anyone!"

Yes, I didn't see anything.  
I saw absolutely nothing there.  
I didn't see a man with midnight blue eyes, tanned skin and blue hair.  
I must be mistaken.

If that's true, why of all people, should he be the one who stands in front of me!?

And the most important thing is... He's **a guy**!  
There must be something wrong here.  
Something REALLY wrong!

Yeah, believe it or not, the reflection I saw in the mirror is... the basta- errr **Aomine**.  
Yeah, you heard it right.

I will repeat once again.  
A-O-M-I-N-E ... Aomine Daiki!  
Oh God, you must hate me, right?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

This sucks. The whole magic mirror thing had successfully made me unable to sleep. After returning to the inn, all the events that happened in the museum and the words of Takahashi-san continued echoing in my head.

_"According to those who succed to see their lovers reflection, after that, they would see their future life with their lovers through their dreams frequently."_   
_GULP!_   
_Well, I don't wanna have a dream like that. I really hope this is just some sick joke._   
_"Are you joking, sir?"_   
_Takahashi-san laughed._   
_"I'm one of the people who are 'lucky enough' to have seen the reflection of someone in the mirror."_   
_"Wha-"_

_"Kagami-kun, everyone is already back at the bus. You also need to go back there."_   
_Before I say anything, Kuroko nodded his head towards Takahashi-san and pulled my hand away. Takahashi-san replied with same gesture and waved at us. But I could faintly hear Takahashi-san's words before I got on the bus._   
_"... and the girl became my wife, Kagami-san."_

It was all just a coincidence. You didn't see anything in the mirror, you will not dream of anything about him and all the things about the mirror are just mere children's tales.

Okay, I know I'm trying to entertain myself and unfortunately it isn't working.

I glanced around and looked at Kuroko, Kiyoshi-senpai, Hyuuga-senpai and Koganei-senpai who were already sleeping soundly. Don't worry Kagami, you just have to close your eyes and forget everything. You don't have to think hard, just face the reality.  
That's right, the legend was just a lie to attract visitors and there's nothing to worry about. I'll go back to my apartment and live my life as usual, get married, have children and live with my family.

Yes, there is **nothing** you need to **worry** about Kagami!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I could feel the morning sunlight hit my back.  
Hmm ... I'm still sleepy and I don't wanna wake up from my bed...

Eeerrr...  
Is it just me or is the pillow bigger and warmer?  
I tried to hug my pillow and 'the pillow' shifted.  
Wait ... what?  
My pillow can move?  
I just realized there was something wrapped around my waist and it looks like that something is couple of hands. Well, I can't deny that I was being embraced by someone!  
But who ...?!

Was Kuroko delirious and hugging me by mistake?  
No no, he wasn't. Whoever was hugging me now had a larger and warmer body than me. I felt safe and-  
What the fuck are you thinking about, Kagami!?  
This is not the time to think about it! I have to make sure who' dared hug me in my sleep!  
Uuumm .. It's not Teppei-senpai, right?  
Eeewww, I don't want to imagine it.  
And this unknown person was nuzzling my hair. I could feel his breath and hear his heartbeat.

Uuugh, That's enough!

I opened my eyes and what I saw next was ... tanned skin.  
I closed my eyes quickly.  
Relax Kagami .. relax ...  
Whoever the person is, he certainly has a body that's slightly bigger than mine and has dark skin.  
Kuroko ... No!  
Hyuuga Senpai ... No!  
Koganei-senpai ... No!  
Teppei-senpai ...? No ...  
So, who was actually hugging me now!?

I started fidgeting and was getting uncomfortable. It seems that this mysterious man realized my anxiety and start to wake up from his sleep as he loosened his hands on my waist.

Inhale.  
Exhale.

I tried to open my eyes once again and looked up slightly.  
GASP!

Crimson met dark blue.  
The older version of Aomine smiled warmly at me.  
"Morning, Taiga."  
And I shut my eyes again.

BA-DUMP  
Shit!

BA-DUMP  
Fuck!

BA-DUMP! BA-DUMP!  
Fuuuuuuuuck!

This must be a dream, this must be a dream!  
Is there a worse nightmare than this? Woke up in a room, on the bed, almost naked and being embaraced by your worst enemy!

"Are you all right Taiga?"  
I can feel Aomine's face leaning closer to mine and I also feel a large hand caressing my cheek gently.  
Ohmygod! Ohmygod! OH MY GOD!

Anyone! Someone!  
Please wake me up nooooowww!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	2. The Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Yeah, I know... All of this gorgeous characters belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei
> 
> Thank's to Jessiejj for beta'd this chapter ;)

Kagami's though

"Talking"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter 2**

**Kagami's P.O.V**

"I- I'm okay!"  
I stuttered, scrambling away from the man hovering above me and I ended up falling off the bed .  
"Ouch ..."  
"Oii , are you sure you're okay , Taiga?"  
Aomine immediately got out of bed and tried to hold my hand but he stopped and raised his eyebrow when he saw me lift my hands as in surrender.  
"Bathroom!"  
"Huh?"  
"I- I need to go to the bathroom and ... ummm and make breakfast for us! Yeah, make a breakfast!"  
I stood up and ran out, leaving Aomine who looked at me with confusion, but then he chuckled when he saw me coming back into the room with a red face .  
"Are you still sleepy, Taiga? The bathroom is over there."  
He pointed his thumb toward the bathroom that was in the room.

I was panicking okay? How should I know that the bathroom is attached to the master bedroom? I went inside and slammed the bathroom door while cursing under my breath .

When I got inside I washed my face and stared at my reflection in the mirror.

Wow! You're still handsome, Kagami! Even more handsome, I think? Not too much changed about my appearance. It's just, my body is a little taller and my hair is a little shorter.  
Okay, let's forget about myself for now. How do I face Aomine out there!? It's all a dream, right?  
I tried to pinch my cheek.  
"Ouch!"  
This is strange! How could it hurt?! Shouldn't all of this just be a dream? What should I do to wake up from this dream? It all seemed so real!

And Aomine.  
He's still like the Aomine from my time. His face still looks as arrogant as always with his tanned skin and navy blue hair. He's still a good looking and attractive man. And even now, I think he's **more** handsome with a mature aura around him that scream sexyness.  
Wait.  
Waiiiiitttt!  
Did I just say Aomine became **more** handsome and se-sexy!? That means **even before this** ,I considered him attractive!?

Oh God. Something is wrong with my brain.

But I felt that there is something different about him.  
His soft eyes when he saw me ...  
His gentle caress when he touched me ...  
The way he called my name ...

Oh shit!  
There's something really really wrong with my brain!  
I think this mirror incident really fucked up my mind.

Now I have to think of ways to make sure Aomine doesn't realize that I'm a different Kagami from his time.  
No! I have never bothered or cared about him!  
But **this** Aomine, who's with me **now** is a **different** Aomine than the one I've known **all this time**.

If this is my future, it means he is ... ahem ... 'my lover', right?

It's just ... I don't know why but I don't want to hurt **this** Aomine. If I tell him the truth, I think this person will be sad. I have to find out about what really happened before I ended up with this person.

Calm down Kagami. You certainly can do it. Try to relax and think calmly. I'll definitely get through this. Don't let your emotions rule over you!  
I have to pretend to be the Kagami Taiga from this time. **I can do it**!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What are you cooking Taiga?"  
BA-DUMP!  
Aomine suddenly appeared behind me while I was busy cooking breakfast.

Correction.

Aomine appeared behind me and he put his arm around my waist and hugged me while I was busy cooking breakfast!  
"Chicken Teriyaki? You always know my favorite."  
BA-DUMP!  
And now he's nuzzling my hair and...HE is **kissing** MY NECK!  
Okay, if you're a girl, you will probably consider this a romantic scene, but ...  
We're BOTH guys!  
A GUY KISSED MY NECK!  
Above of all, this guy is ... AOMINE DAIKI!  
I'm really trying my best to hold myself to punch him and run out, pointing at him and saying 'Perverted bastard'.

Be patient Kagami.  
Breath in.  
Breath out.

"Y-you need to get ready right? You can get ready before breakfast. I'll call you when breakfast is ready."  
"Nope. I wanna see you cooking."  
Just get away from me, Please!

"Uumm, what if you help me set the table?"  
"... Alright."  
Aomine reluctantly let go of his arms on my waist.  
Finally!

I was glancing at Aomine putting the plates and glasses on the dinner table. He was shirtless, showing off his well-built body and muscles, wet hair that make his blue hair darker, with basketball shorts and a fluffy towel hanging around his neck.  
Did I ever tell you that this guy is handsome?  
Okay, I just said that some time ago in the bathroom. But as a man even I can admit that Aomine is really an attractive guy. I'm pretty sure all women are willing to be his girlfriend, and maybe a few men. Like hell if I have to admit that to him.

"Are you done?"  
"Huh? Oh ye-yeah, wait a minute."

"Like what you see? You're ogling me like this is the first time you see me like this."

He chuckled in a deep voice.

Sorry, but this is **indeed** the first time I saw you so homey like this!

We ate in silence. Occasionaly, Aomine would praise my cooking and say what he wants to eat for dinner. After we were finished, he immediately went into his room .. eerr ... our room to get ready.

When I was washing the dishes, Aomine came out of the bedroom wearing a white shirt, black tie and plain black pants.  
What exactly is his job? If I asked him, he would definitely besuspicious.  
"Eerr ... What time are you getting home today?"

Is it just me or I sound like a housewife? Nah, forget it.  
"I think I'll be home a little late tonight, Shoichi and the police are still investigating the kidnapping case that occurred lately, so they asked for my help."

... help the police?  
"You're a detective!?"  
Crap! I said it out loud.  
Aomine raised his eyebrows and frowned.  
"Are you sure you're okay Taiga? I know you're tired for having to train the boys for almost a month, but you also shouldn't forget about your own health. Luckily, it's a school holiday now, have a good rest and relax at home today, kay?"

Train? Am I a basketball coach?  
"Umm .. sorry, I'll be more careful next time."  
I scratched my head, laughing nervously.  
"It's alright, but next time, don't get too tired."  
Aomine looked at his watch and cursed.  
"Shit! I'm late! I don't wanna get a lecture from Satsuki again!"  
He immediately put on the brown coat that laid on the couch. He rushed toward the front door and I followed behind. Suddenly he stopped, turned around and walked towards me.  
"Wha-"  
I blinked. He kissed my temple.  
"You don't have to wait for me tonight, you can go to bed first."  
He smiled warmly and then he walked off leaving me frozen where I stood.  
I was still looking at the door blankly.  
Oh my gosh ...  
He kissed me **again**!  
He's kissed me TWICE in A DAY!

Perfect.

I don't know if my dream could be worse than this.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Wow, this apartment is really big."  
After I cursed Aomine and that damn mirror, I decided to look around my 'new' home. It is a fairly luxurious apartment, with a black and white theme, two bedrooms, two bathrooms, kitchen, family room, living room and a room that seems to be Aomine's workspace.

His workspace looks like the way it's commonly portrayed in detective or criminal movies. A wooden table and a pile of documents on it, shelves of thick books with titles that I don't understand and a white board with little notes and photos attached on it.

I don't believe it. Aomine Daiki is a detective.

Hey, we're talking about Aomine! I guess his grades at school are more or less like mine! How could he be a detective who needs intelligence and ingenuity?!  
I thought he would be a basketball coach or a professional basketball player, but a detective? I absolutely can't imagine that Aomine being a detective.

But yeah, believe it or not, Aomine Daiki is **a detective**.

And I? Based on my conversation with Aomine earlier, I was probably **a basketball coach**.  
Not bad.  
But what really made Aomine stop playing basketball? Did he give up on basketball? What happened with my teammates? Did none of them become a professional basketball player? How's Kuroko now?

I looked at the calendar on the table and my eyes widened.  
December 2020!  
I'm dreaming about my life seven years later!  
That means Aomine and I are now is twenty-four years old.

Suddenly I get a headache. I'd better go rest in my room-err .. our room.

When I got there, I realized the atmosphere and the contents of the room. Outside, I rarely saw any picture or photo of us, but in this room I found quite a lot of my photos, Aomine's, the two of us and some of our friends photos. But out of all the photos, there's **one photo** that caught my attention the most.  
There I was, alone with Aomine. I was wearing a white suit and Aomine a black one. We both grinned widely at the camera while showing our right hand.

Oh God! No no no ... It can't be ...

I look at the photo carefully and noticed silver rings on our finger. Unconciously, I was stroking the silver ring on my finger.

This is great.

Aomine and I aren't lovers.  
But he is **my husband**!

Lovers, I still can stand it...but husband?

I am married to Aomine Daiki.  
I am married to Aomine Daiki.  
I was fucking MARRIED to AOMINE DAIKI!

And everything went black.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Kagami-kun!"  
I blinked. And blinked again.  
Where am I?  
"Kagami-kun, you should take a bath and get ready. After breakfast we will soon be heading back to Tokyo.  
"... Kuroko?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Please tell me the month and year now."  
Kuroko looked at me with a straight face but I could tell he was confused by my question.  
"It's December 2013 right now. Are you all right Kagami-kun?"

Yeah! I'M BAAAACK!

"Well, I'm okay. I only had a very bad dream. But never mind! It was just a dream! Yes, just a nightmare."  
I stood up, nodding and laughing like an idiot, leaving Kuroko looking at me with a look that said 'Great, I just woke my friend and now he is behaving like a madman'.

Yes! Thank God! It was all just a dream! That future mirror and those odd words from Takahashi-san really messed me up.  
Now, it's time to go home, live my life like usual. Eat Maji burger, sleep, cook, go to school, play basketball and hang out with my friends.  
Everything was just a bad dream because I was paranoid.  
Yes, just a silly dream that wasn't real and isn't going to happen.

...

...

... Right?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you and se ya :)


	3. Kagami's Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank's a looot to Jessiejj for beta'd this chapter ;D
> 
> And, All of this gorgeous characters belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei

Kagami's though

"Talking"

_Past_

_'Text Message'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter 3**

**Kagami P.O.V**

It has been a week ... Yeah, a week.  
Unfortu-No! I mean ... fortunately I haven't had that **dream** again.  
It has been a week, since I last saw those warm eyes ...  
It has been a week, since I last saw that gentle smile ...  
It has been a week, since I last felt that soft touch...  
It has been a week, since I last saw that sexy Ao-  
WHAAAAATTT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?!  
Seriously ... I can't stop thinking about **that** **incident** and **that** **dream**. I would hesitate when I closed my eyes to sleep and then be disappointed in the morning when I opened my eyes and nothing happened.  
Wait a minute.  
Did I say that I'm disappointed?  
No no no, you heard me wrong!  
I'm not disappointed! Yeah! I'm not!

...  
Just a little ...

Okay wipe your sly smile off your face now!  
And forget what I said a moment ago!

I'm bored. It's break time, Kuroko and the others were buying food in the cafeteria and I chose to stay in the classroom.

"Psssttt ... you know Yuuki is married now?"  
"Eehhh, Yuuki? Amano Yuuki? That's artist?"  
"Yeah! With a basketball player!"  
Perfect. The girls and their gossip.  
"Oh my, I really envy her! I want to have a husband like that too!"  
"Me too!"  
"Me too, me too!"  
The girls were giggling and squealing together.  
Seriously, don't they have better things to do other than gossip about others?  
"Her husband has a well-muscled build and body!"  
"That's riiiight!"  
Well-built body?

_He was shirtless, showing off his perfectly built body and muscles, wet hair that make his blue hair darker, with basketball shorts and a fluffy towel hanging around his neck._

"You know what? If I have a husband, I want it so that when I open my eyes in the morning, he would greet me with a gentle smile and say good morning to me."

"Aaaaawwwww, so sweet!"

_The older version of Aomine smiled warmly at me._

_"Morning, Taiga."_

"Yeah yeah! After that, when I'm preparing a breakfast, he would appear behind me and hug me from behind!"  
"Kyaaaaaaa!"

_Aomine appeared behind me and he put his arms around my waist and hugged me while I was busy cooking breakfast._

My face was hot now...

"Another scene! He would praise my cooking and request something for dinner!"

"Yeaaahh!"

_"It's really delicious Taiga! Make Yakiniku for me tonight!"_

Uuugh... I feel like a girl now too...

"And aaaand, when he leaves for work, he would give me a kiss on the forehead and say goodbye!"  
"Oh my Gooood!"

"So sweeeeeetttttttt!"

_He rushed toward the front door and I followed behind. Suddenly he stopped, turned around and walked towards me._   
_"Wha-"_   
_I blinked. He kissed my temple._   
_"You don't have to wait for me tonight,you can go to bed first."_   
_He smiled warmly and then he walked off leaving me frozen where I stood._

Calm down Kagami ...  
Calm down ...  
I pretended to sleep and then covered my ears with my earphones. Their babbling was really messing with my mind. They kept imagining their life with their future husband.  
Kagami just ignored them!

Suddenly they're giggling. No, I don't like the way they giggled.

"Aaaanndd, the main show ~ He would pull my hand, gently but firmly into the bedroom. Then, he'd gently lay my body down onto the bed. He's unbutton my shirt slowly while showers me with butterfly kisses. He's smirking and-"  
"Can you guys just SHUT THE HELL UP!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Great.  
I think if this continues, I will lose my sanity.  
After I successfully made a scene, I ended up apologizing to the girls after shocking them with my sudden outburst.  
I don't know why but I suddenly feel tired. I buried my face into my arms on the table.  
It's just ... when they talked about marriage and other things, I suddenly remembered all the things that happened in my dream.

"Kagami-kun."  
"Whoaaaaa! Kurokoooo! Do you want me to get a heart attack, huh?!"  
Kuroko raised his eyebrow but then he ignored me and sat down beside me.  
"You look troubled Kagami-kun. Is there something that's bothering you? I hear you succeeded in making a small commotion when I was at the cafeteria earlier."  
"Well, it's nothing. I just don't feel really good."  
Kuroko looked at me with doubt. Fortunately, he chose to not to press on the issue. But I know, sooner or later he would come back to me and ask about it. Typical Kuroko, he looks like he doesn't cares but the truth is, he's the one who understands others and his surroundings the most.  
I can't stop my smile thinking about it.  
"What?"  
Kuroko looked at me with curiosity. I just grinned and ruffled his hair. I can see he's pouting a little because of my action.  
"Nevermind."

BUZZZZZ

When I flipped my phone, Aomine's name was flashing on the screen and with a high speed I shut my phone again.  
"A Message? From whom, Kagami-kun?"  
"Eeerr .. Aomine."  
"Why didn't you read it?"  
"Geez! Just wait a minute! I'll read it!"  
"I'm just asking Kagami-kun."  
"Yeah yeah, just shut up Kuroko."  
I hesistantly flipped my phone open again and opened Aomine's message.

 _'Oooii Kagami. Let's play 1 on1 at the usual place this afternoon. I don't take no as an answer. It has been a long time that we worked out together, and I feel bored at home.'_  
  
NOOOOOO! I must say no! I couldn't face Aomine now! I still need time to calm myself.  
Relax Kagami, just type 'No, I'm busy today' and done!

_'Okay.'_

Perfect. Did I just type and sent 'okay' just now? You're dead Kagami. You're dead! Look for another reason Kagami! You have to find something else!

"Kuroko! Uummm ... Do you want to come to my apartment this afternoon? I have the newest basketball video game. We can play it together!"  
"No."  
"Eeeehhh! Why?!"  
"Didn't you just agree to play basketball together with Aomine-kun this afternoon?"  
"I know bu-wait! Did you take a peek at my message earlier?!"  
Without me realizing it, Kuroko went back to his seat and my teacher had entered the classroom. I was glaring at Kuroko but he just smiled a little and looked away from me.  
That little guy!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I must be crazy.  
I saw Aomine walking up to me wearing Touou's uniform and a basketball in his hand.  
But ...  
I'm REALLY sure the wind isn't blowing, but why does it look like Aomine's hair and uniform are blown off by the breeze?!  
And, isn't it WINTER now?! Why am I seeing sakura petals falling behind Aomine?!  
It's not some cheesy shoujo romance story, please!  
Congratulations Kagami Taiga. You're absolutely crazy.  
If you're not, maybe you should go see a doctor and get your eyes checked.

"Yo, Kagami! What's up!"  
I bowed my head and mumbled under my breath. I couldn't see his eyes and his face. All the events that happened in my dream came back into my head again and appeared one by one like scenes in the movie. Just remembering it makes me blushing.  
"Kagami! Do you hear me?"  
Oh God! His voice. Undoubtedly, it's the same voice as the one in my dream.  
"Hey, are you okay Kagami? Your face is red, are you sick?"  
Aomine's voice sounded worried. No! It was just my imagination, Aomine is never worried about me!  
I looked at Aomine's hand that tried to touch my shoulder, but I stepped back and looked at him in panic.  
"Don't come any closer to me! Eerrr .. I mean I'm okay! No need to worry!"  
Aomine raised an eyebrow and stepped toward me, he was trying to touch me again.

"Stop! Don't you dare touch me!"  
"What? Are you high?"  
"Me? High? Are you nuts!?"

Great. Now, I not only look high but I also look crazy. You must be upset if there is someone who looks crazy asking you if you're nuts or not. But Aomine just looked at me with confusion and ... amusement.

"Something's wrong with you Kagami."  
Yeah, something's **really** wrong with me and all of it is because of that fucking mirror and dream! How could you not panic when the man who is predicted to become your husband and even appeared in your dream is standing in front of you now?

There's no way that I'm just going to smile and say, 'Oh, I'm all right. I was just on vacation and saw some weird mirror that's supposedly a future mirror and I saw your face. I even dreamed of being married to you, isn't that nice?'.

Fuck.

"Eerrr ... I just remembered that I had some business to do, so see you later!"  
"Wha-Hey Bakagami!"  
And I ran to my apartment leaving the fuming Aomine behind me

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

What the hell are you doing Kagami? You ran off like a girl!  
I sighed and flopped on my couch.  
I feel guilty all of a sudden because I left Aomine just now. Maybe I'm not the most polite person in the world but even I realize that I was rude earlier. I have to apologize to him.

DING DONG  
Who's that? I don't want to meet anyone now. I just need to pretend to be sleeping or not at home.  
DING DONG!  
Whoever you are, go away!  
DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!  
Impatient bastard!

Annoyed, I stand up and opened the door of my apartment and preparing to cast out whoever is bothering me.  
"Hey you-"  
"Bakagami."

SLAM!

"What! Why did you shut your door in my face! Hey, Kagami you Jerk! How dare you?! Open the door! What's wrong with you?!"  
Aomine was shouting and knocking on my door loudly.

Like hell that I will open the door for him! He is the last person I want to see today!  
"Kagami, open the fucking door!"  
I don't hear anything.  
I don't hear anything.

After nearly 15 minutes of Aomine making a fuss outside my apartment, I think he finally gave up and went home. I'm sure when I get out, I'll have to deal with the neighbors because of this.

"Huuffff .."  
I know I was overreacting a bit and now I feel guilty. This is all because of the weird mirror and those crazy dreams, and I ended up argued with Aomine who doesn't know anything.  
"I must apologize to him quickly..."  
I opened my phone and typed a message in it.

 _'To: Ahomine_  
Subject: Sorry  
Hey ... I'm sorry about my sudden outburst earlier. I just don't feel good and am distracted because of something.  
If you forgive me, we will play 1 on 1 next week in the usual places.'

Send and done!  
I'm really sleepy, it's time to take a nap.

DING DONG!

I'm really pissed off now.  
"Who-"  
"Good afternoon Kagami-kun."  
"Ku-kuroko?"  
"I changed my mind and decided to visit your place, didn't you say that you have a new video game?"  
"Eerr .. yeah. Come in."  
Kuroko went in, sat on my couch and took a basketball magazine that was lying on my table.  
"Uuumm .. Do you want some tea?"  
"Yes, please."  
Uuugh, I don't know why but I'm feeling nervous now. I think kuroko will ask me about it again.

After I give the tea to Kuroko and he thanks me, I sat down beside him.

"On the way to your house, I met Aomine-kun. He looked really upset and angry."  
Yeah, of course.  
"When he knew I wanted to visit you, he asked me to see how're you doing cause he was worried because of your strange behavior."  
Ppfffttt! Aomine worried because of me? Imposible.  
"I'm also worried about you Kagami-kun. After returning from Kyoto, you've been looking strange."  
Here is it...  
GULP!  
"Can you please tell me if there's something that's bothering you Kagami-kun? **I'm your** **friend**."  
I know those eyes. He will not leave me if I keep silent about this. Kuroko and his stubbornness. I sighed and scratched my head.  
"... All right. Listen. "

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

While I was telling him, I could see a glint or sparkle in Kuroko eyes. No no, maybe it's just my imagination. But I swear when I finished my story and he looked at my blushing face, I saw a small smirk on his lips!  
We keep silent for a moment and Kuroko suddenly grabbed my shoulders. He looked straight into my eyes.  
"Kagami-kun, Aomine and you are my lights, my best friends, and my partners. Whatever people say, I will always support your relationship. The first one that will congratulate you two on your wedd-"

GRAB!

Tap tap tap tap

Creaaak...

SLAM!

"Go away Kuroko!"  
And I heard Kuroko chuckling behind the door.  
"Have a nice day Kagami-kun. Don't forget about what I said just now. I'm serious."

Asshole.

Sometimes Kuroko really likes to test my patience. Support us? Congratulate us? Everything that I told him is just a silly dream!  
Maybe some sleep will calm my nerves.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey, wake up Taiga."  
No ... I still wanna sleep.  
"Give me a minute..."  
I heard someone chuckled.  
"Yeah sleepy head, you told me that a minutes ago as well. Now, come on, wake up."  
"Mmm ... later Aomine..."  
"What!? Aomine? Are you joking? I'm hurt Taiga. Call me Daiki!"  
Someone shook my body gently and tried to pull me.  
"Yeah .. Daiki wait a minute ... "  
Wait. Daiki? Did I just say Daiki?  
Don't tell me ...  
I opened my eyes hesitantly and the first thing that greeted me is that familiar grin again.  
Is it a deja-vu?

Oh no no, I don't wanna have this dream again. Wake up Kagami!  
The older Aomine nuzzled my hair and kissed my forehead.  
"Morning Sunshine."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you and see ya :)


	4. Lovers Questions day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank's to Jessiejj for beta'd this chapter :)

Tought

_'Tought'_

"Talking"

_Past_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter 4**

**Kagami's P.O.V.**

_"Hey, wake up Taiga."_   
_No ... I still wanna sleep._   
_"Give me a minute..."_   
_I heard someone chuckled._   
_"Yeah sleepy head, you told me that a minutes ago as well. Now, come on, wake up."_   
_"Mmm ... later Aomine..."_   
_"What!? Aomine? I'm hurt Taiga. Call me Daiki!"_   
_Someone shook my body gently and tried to pull me._   
_"Yeah .. Daiki wait a minute ... "_   
_Wait. Daiki? Did I just say Daiki?_   
_Don't tell me ..._   
_I opened my eyes hesitantly and the first thing that greeted me is that familiar grin again._   
_Is it a deja-vu?_

_Oh no no, I don't wanna have this dream again. Wake up Kagami!_   
_The older Aomine nuzzled my hair and kissed my forehead._   
_"Morning Sunshine."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Come on wake up Taiga~"

Oh God, why am I having this dream AGAIN ?!

I pushed him off of me and covered my face with the blanket, I trying to hiding my blushing face.

"I-I'm still sleepy!"

Why are you stuttering, Kagami?!

Aomine ignored me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He burried his face on my stomach, rubbing his cheek on it.

"I'm hungry Taiga~ make me breakfast~"

Aaaarrrgh! Just stop being so touchy feely Ahomine!

"Are you a child?! I get it, I get it! I wake up! Just get away from me!"

If I don't wake up soon, I don't know what Aomine is gonna do to me, it's better if I wake up and follow his wishes.

"How rude!"

Aomine pretended to look hurt and put his hand over his heart. I just looked at him weirdly.

"But, hey! My spouse finally woke up."

He grinned and ruffled my hair. I really wanna punch him now.

"You know what Taiga? When I got back from work yesterday, I found you asleep on the floor. You were sleeping in a weird pose, near our wedding photo. So, I carried you to our bedroom."

Correction, I wasn't sleeping in a weird pose.. I passed out! And what the hell is up with **carried me**?! A big guy like me was carried by a guy?!

Uuugh... my pride.

And how could I still be conscious after looking at a photo of me married to someone and **that** **someone** is AHOMINE!

"I just felt tired and... fell asleep..."

Very clever Kagami ... tired and fell asleep, how could anyone believe such a reason?  
"Humm ... okay, but next time you have to pay attention to your sleeping position, because your body will feel like shit in the morning."  
Okay, anyone except Aomine.

After taking a shower, I rushed into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for me .. errr ... us. What should I make today? Scrambled egg and potatoes? Will Aomine like it? Or does he prefer Japanese fo-Wait!  
Why should I bother about his favorite food?! I'll just something and not worry about whether he'll like or dislike my cooking!

"..."

"What's the matter Taiga? You look confused?  
Aomine appeared behind me and put his chin on my shoulder.  
"Eeerr... I was Just thinking about what I should make today."  
What am I? A shy wife who's worried about making breakfast for his husband?!  
"You don't need to think hard about this, just make anything that you like. I'll eat anything that you make for me."  
Great. And now I'm blushing!  
"Wha-anything? Tha-that's ridiculous!"  
Aomine smirked and nuzzled my neck.  
"Everything you cook is my favorites."  
"... Cheesy bastard."  
"Yup! I'm your cheesy bastard."  
He grinned widely when he looked at my flushing face.  
"Whatever! Just go take a shower and wait for breakfast!"  
"Okay Taiga~"  
He turned around and waved his hand lazily while walking to the bathroom.

I really want to ask Aomine about me, about him ... about us.  
How did we began to ... (cough) ... fall in love with each other?  
How did we confessed our feelings?  
How could we end up as ... a couple?  
But if I ask Aomine directly, I'm sure he would suspect something strange happened to me and I should avoid that.  
Oh God, what should I do?

After we finished our breakfast, Aomine took his coat and his bag, then he went to his .. ummm ... office? And like before ... he kissed me again.  
And no, he didn't kiss me on my temple this time .. but on MY CHEEK?!  
Okay, I'll repeat it again.  
He kissed my cheek! I'm not a girl!  
But it seems he didn't realize my fury and innocently waved his hand.

Asshole.

Yeah, I know I shouldn't have overreacted to the ki-kiss. Because who knows what has been done by the current me and Aomine in this time. We're husband and wi-eerr .. husband, so we must have hugged, cuddled, kissed and had se-  
No no! Bad Kagami, Naughty Kagami!  
Stop thinking something perv-naughty!

DING DONG

Hm? Who's that? Did Aomine forget something?  
"Hold on!"  
I walked to the door and opened it. When I saw the familiar face and eyes that are always staring at me flatly, I was frozen in place.  
"... Kuroko?"  
"Good morning, Kagami-kun."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

What should I do?  
What should I do?  
What should I do?!

Kuroko didn't change at all. Blue eyes, pale face that usually looks blank and his small body (Yeah, although he seemed a little taller than the Kuroko in my time). Kuroko stared at me while drinking the tea that I had prepared for him.  
"Is something wrong Kagami-kun? You look uncomfortable."  
Shit. Kuroko and his sharp instincts.  
"Nothing! Eeerr .. I'm just not feeling well."  
I tried to look convincing with a big and awkward smile on my face.  
"You look ... weird Kagami-kun."  
Okay. Failed.  
"No! I-I ... eerrr .. bathroom! I need to go to the bathroom! "  
Nice Kagami! Fleeing to the bathroom. Again.  
I could feel Kuroko's eyes on my back. I'm sure he must have felt there was something that I was hiding.

After nearly 15 minutes of discussing with myself in the mirror, I came out and sat down next to Kuroko who looked at me with a curious face.

"Kagami-kun."  
"Ye-yeah?"  
"... Do you remember what day it is?"

GULP!

"Uuumm ... Yes?"  
"This is an important day for you and Aomine-kun."  
"O-of course I remember! Today is ... errr ... the day where we ... umm ... "  
Was Kuroko smirking? Well, maybe it's just my imagination.  
"Married."  
"Yeah! Today is our anniversary!"  
Kagami you got it! You're brilliant! You're geni-Wait ... is Kuroko chuckling?  
"... right?"  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh but you're really cute Kagami-kun."  
"I'm NOT cute!"  
"Whether your past self or your current self, you're an angel, right Kagami-kun?"  
"Angel?! Kuroko, are you crazy?! What do you-"  
 **Neither** the past or current me?  
Is this Kuroko ...?

"What do you mean with the present and the past Kagami?"

"How could you forget your anniversary? Today just another common day."

Oh crap!

Kuroko put the tea to the table and straightened his body. His expresionless face was gone and he looked at me sharply.  
"You are not the present Kagami-kun, right? You're the Kagami-kun who is still a second grade student at Seirin high school."

Wait a minute.  
Is he saying what I think he's saying?  
"Yeah, at first I didn't believe your story about the mirror and your dream. But now, when I look at you, I must believe it."

Kuroko knows about the mirror?  
Kuroko knows about my dream?  
How ...?

_"Can you please tell me if there's something that's botheringyou Kagami-kun?_ _ **I'm your**_ _ **friend**_ _."_  
I know thoseeyes. He will not leave me if I keep silent about this. Kuroko and his stubbornness. I sighed and scratched my head.  
"... All right. Listen."

That's it!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So, you believe that I'm the Kagami from the past?"  
Kuroko nodded his head.  
"But, all those things I told the Kuroko in my time were a dream, right? If that was just a dream, why do you remember my story? It means ... all of this is really going to happen in my future? I really going to marry .. Aomine?"  
Kuroko looked in deep thought and then shook his head.  
"I don't know Kagami-kun. Maybe Aomine and I are one of the characters in your dreams, but if I could remember the story that you told me in our high school days, then there's a possibility that this will actually happen in the future."  
The future?  
I lay my body on the sofa and covered my face with my hands. I could feel Kuroko's gaze. I think he was worried about my reaction.

No, this mustn't happen. I don't want it to happen. I want to live my life like a common person. Graduate from school and college, work, marry a nice girl and have childrens.  
This isn't the future I want.  
Graduate from high school and college, become a basketball coach and ... married to Aomine?  
No, this isn't right.  
"Kagami-kun?"  
Kuroko voice interrupted my thoughts. I turned to Kuroko and replied quietly.  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm not sure about this, but I think even though this is your future, you can still change it."  
 **Do I want to change it?** Yes of course, if I have a chance, I want to change it.

I wouldn't be Aomine's best friend. I'm not going to have a romantic relationship with Aomine. I'm not going to marry Aomine. I'm not going to see his smile in the morning. I'm not going to see his happy face while he's eating my cooking. And I'm not going to see him looking gently at me.  
 **That's all I want right?**

Kuroko was touching my shoulder and my attention snapped back to him.  
"Do you have any memories of everything that happened to you and Aomine till now?"  
Yup. Kuroko is trying to divert the topic. I should be thanking him.  
"No, I don't remember anything."  
We were both silent. I began to feel uncomfortable with this conversation.  
"Do you want to know about your life in this time?"  
 **Do I want to know?**

"Yes and No. I don't want to know the details about what has happened so far. Because I think that is wrong. It's like ... breaking the laws of nature. Wouldn't life be boring if we know what will happen in our future?"  
Kuroko looks caught off guard with my statement. He paused and then laughed.  
Wow, Kuroko rarely laughs like that. I feel proud to be the one to make him laugh like that.

"Yeah, that's right Kagami-kun."  
Then we laughed together. After a while I was silent. I could feel my cheeks beginning to redden.  
"But, it doesn't mean that I'm not curious and don't want to know anything. I want to ask him some questions like ... "  
"Like ..?"

Damn Kuroko! Does he want to make my face even redder than now?! Do I have to say it out loud? But looking at Kuroko's expression now, I guess I can't just run away from this topic. I muttered the question quietly.  
"... like... what made him ... uummm ... fall in love with me."  
At first Kuroko looked stunned, but then he smiled softly. Uuughhh, I really wanna wipe that smile from his face!  
"Ju-just forget it!"  
I intended to stand up and go to the kitchen, but Kuroko pulled my hand and was making expressions like 'sit back and listen to me!'. I sat back half heartedly.  
"You can ask Aomine-kun directly."

"What?! How? If I suddenly ask Aomine such a ridiculous thing, it would be suspicious and weird!"  
"That's not true Kagami-kun, you two are a married couple. It's a natural thing for you to be asking him those kind of questions."  
"No! It's so embarrassing!"  
If I do that, Aomine would smirk and mock me.  
"What if you make up an excuse like ... **lovers question** **day**?"  
"Lovers what?"  
"Lovers question day. A day when a person can ask a few questions to their partner about their relationship."  
I raised my eyebrows and looked at Kuroko with a suspicious face .  
"Is that day that really exists?"  
Kuroko sighed and shook his head .  
"Of course not. It was just an imaginary day that I made to help you."  
"What?! Fuck no! Do you think Aomine will believe in a day like that? ! I'm just going to embarrass myself!"  
Kuroko shrugged and smirked .  
"I'm just giving you some advice."  
" No! I'll **never** take that stupid advice! Never!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Normal P.O.V**

"Lovers question day?"  
 _'Great'_  
'I managed to embarrass myself in front of Aomine. How could he believe about this lovers question day? What are we? Five years old childs?'  
After Aomine got back from his work, Kagami and him ate dinner together, then Aomine took a bath and now they are in the bedroom, on the bed, ready for sleep. And because he followed the ridiculous suggestion of Kuroko, Kagami ended up in this awkward situation and he was cursing in his head.  
"Uumm .. yeah."  
Aomine raised his eyebrow. Kagami too busy staring at his feet as if that's the most interesting thing in this world. After a few moments of silence, the sound of a deep chuckle made Kagami lift his head. Aomine put his hand on his cheek and caressed it. Kagami tried to stop himself from flinching.

"You know Taiga, if you want to ask me something, you can just ask me. You don't have to make up a ridiculous day like .. this 'lovers question day'."  
And he was laughing. Loudly.  
 _'Okay, enough. I don't care anymore about this or whatever! I just want to sleep and wake up from this dream!'  
_ "Forget it! I wanna sleep!"  
Kagami turned around and prepared for bed, but Aomine held his hand and pulled on his body to make Kagami straddle his lap.  
 _'What the hell is up with this position?!'_  
Kagami was blushing madly because of this but Aomine didn't seem to realize the position they're in or just ignored him.  
"Ao-Daiki! What are you doing?! Let me go! I'm sleepy!"

Aomine shaked his head and wrapped his arms around Kagami's waist.  
"Mmmhmm, I'm not letting you. I'll answer your question, so spill it!"  
"No! I'm just joking! And I want to sleep now!"

Kagami tried to release himself from Aomine, but he just hugged him tighter. Kagami really was a blushing mess right now. His heart was beating very fast and he's sure Aomine can hear it.  
"Daiki!"  
"Taiga."  
He is staring straight into Kagami's eyes. Saphire met Ruby.  
 _'No, please don't look at me like that. I can't look away from those eyes.'_  
Finally, Kagami gave up and sighed.  
"... All right, but let me sit **beside** you, **not** **over** you."  
"No, I don't wanna. Just speak!"  
 _'Uuugh..Stubborn bastard!'_  
"... Kay"  
"So?"  
"Uumm ... why did you marry me?"  
"Of course because I love you." Aomine answered bluntly.  
"I-I know! But why did you want to marry me?"  
Aomine stared at Kagami with a puzzled face.  
"Eeerr .. I mean .. I know you like a pretty girl with big boobs, so ... why me? I'm a guy. A big guy. I'm not attractive and I absolutely don't have big boobs."

Aomine chuckled. His voice made Kagami shiver lightly. He grabbed Kagami's hand.

"I love your body."

He kissed Kagami's knuckles.

"I love your voice."

He kissed Kagami's throat.

"I love your face"

He kissed Kagami's nose.

"I love you when you're angry."

He kissed Kagami's cheek.

"I love you when you're crying."

He kissed Kagami's eyes.

"I love you when you're smiling."

He kissed Kagami's temple.

Kagami just looked at him blankly. Aomine smiled gently and kissed Kagami's lips softly.

"I love all of you Taiga. I don't have any reason for it and I also don't need any reasons for not loving you. You don't need a pretty face or big boobs, cause I just love you the way you are."

Kagami was speechless.  
Yeah, he really didn't expect Aomine's answer. He wanted to laugh or get angry because he considered Aomine's statement very cheesy.  
But he can't.  
He just looked Aomine with genuine surprise.  
Aomine smirked. He really loved it when Kagami is staring at him, gaping like this. Can't say anything to deny or agree with him.  
"Now, it's my turn!"  
Kagami snapped out of his daze and raised his eyebrow.  
"Your turn?"  
"Yup. Now, you must answer my question!"  
"Wha-No! I don't wanna!"  
Aomine pouted slightly and looked at Kagami with pleading eyes. Kagami shook his head but Aomine still didn't give up. Now he was trying to look hurt.  
"Come on Taiga, just one question, please ...?"  
Kagami began to hesitate and feel sorry for Aomine.  
 _'I'll regret this.'_  
"Alright alright! Just one question!"  
"Yes! Thank you Taiga!"

He pecked Kagami on the lips and grinned widely. Kagami just grumbled and cursed under his breath.  
"I've always been curious up untill now ... Why did you agree to marry me?"  
Kagami's eyes widened and his face was flushed. Kagami began to panic. Of course he doesn't know the reason why he wanted to marry Aomine! In fact he's also confused as to why he agreed to be Aomine's husband. But if he doesn't answer Aomine's question, he would look odd and suspicious.  
Kagami was trying to calm himself and took a deep breath.  
 _'Just answer it. You can do it Kagami!'_  
"I-I don't know!"  
Aomine opened his mouth to protest but Kagami continued his sentence.  
"You're an asshole. You're a pervert. You're a cocky bastard. Selfish, never care about your surrounding ... "  
Aomine was staring at him intently.

"You're an egoist. Pretending to be strong but the truth is you're lonely and need someone beside you. You can be very harsh but in a second you'll become really gentle. You always do and say something with confidence and I was so envious of you for that. you can speak your mind freely. You're really caring with the one you love. You're handsome, charming and when you're smiling, you look so young and-"

GASP!

Kagami froze. He didn't realized there was a genuine smile on Aomine face.

He didn't realize when Aomine released his arms on his waist.

He didn't realize when Aomine said 'thank you' and nuzzled his hair.

He didn't realize when Aomine and him lay down on the bed.

He didn't realize when Aomine said 'good night' and kissed his forehead.

But he realized something.

He has been falling in love with Aomine **all this time**.

Yeah, **Kagami Taiga fell in love with Aomine Daiki.**

And everything went black again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you and see you later on the next chapter ;3


	5. Kagami's feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to Jessiejj for beta'd this chapter ;D  
> Oh! And there's an OC will appear in this chapter, hope you don't mind him he hhe

Tought

"Talking"

_Past_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

**Chapter 5**

**Kagami P.O.V**

"I can't believe it."

I can't believe myself.

The fact that I've never had a girlfriend before doesn't mean that I'm... g-gay!

I like pretty and cute girls! And no, I don't like men!

I've met with some beautiful boys like Kuroko and Tatsuya, but I never felt something for them. They're like my brothers.

And what about handsome men like Kise or Akashi?

Euw... I don't wanna think about it.

I admit that the Generation of Miracles are a bunch of gorgeous people, but I've never been interested in them.

Okay. Except one guy I think...

What? Do I have to say it out loud? You know who it is, right?

Aomine Daiki. AHOMINE.

I'm with falling in love with Aomine?

Falling in love with him? With HIM?!

There are so many pretty girls and handsome guys, why does is have to be Aomine of all people? What the hell made him so special to me?

His gorgeous eyes?

His lustful smirk?

His sexy well-built body?

...

... Wait a minute.

Did I just say that Ahomine is gorgeous, lustful and se-sexy?!

Okay, I'm doomed.

It seems I'm really falling for him. Aomine Daiki. A guy. My rival.

And what makes it worse is... I don't feel disgusted or angry about this fact.

I think that crazy mirror really is slowly making my sanity vanish. So, what? I'm falling in love with him, he'll fall in love with me, we get married and live happily ever after like in my dreams?

Ppfftt, that's so funny. It's just a dream. My dream.

_"I'm not sure about this, but I think even though this is your future, you can still change it."_

That means all of those dreams can change, will never happen. There's a possibility that the Aomine in my time doesn't love me. Heck, maybe he'll never fall for me.

And what am I gonna do now?

Seduce him?

Flirt with him?

Yeah right, good idea Kagami. You do that and he'll punch you, mock you and worst of all... He'll hate you

He loves girls. Pretty girls and big boobs.

_"I love all of you Taiga. I don't have any reason for it and I also don't need any reasons for not loving you. You don't need a pretty face or big boobs, cause I just love you the way you are."_

And now I'm smilling like an idiot.

But, I think I'm forgetting something important... What is it?

Hmmm...

Hmmmmm...

_I just looked at him blankly. Aomine smiled gently and kissed my lips softly._

_He gives me a peck on my lips and grins widely._

OH.MY.GOD.

Aomine kissed me.

Kissed me on my LIPS.

And again... twice.

TWIIIIIIICCEEEEE?!

I just dazed off and let him? Let him take **my first kiss**? And **my second** as well?!

I could feel my face heating up.

"Aaaaaarrggh, this is so confusing!"

What am I going to do when I face him again?

Weren't we gonna play one on one this Sunday?

No. I'm not going. I'll pretend to be sick or busy. I can't meet him While I'm feeling like this.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

"So, you're not running away like a chick this time Kagami? Or you wanna slam the door in my face again?"

"Shut up Aomine! And just start the game!"

Did you think I could avoid Aomine again this time?

Yeah, I could, if someone hadn't called me every day to confirm that I would come to the basketball court.

I could, if someone hadn't sent me texts full of mocking and teasing every hour of the day.

I could, if someone hadn't fucking banged my door for almost half an hour this morning!

Bastard.

"What? Are you afraid of losing to me **again** , Kagami?"

"Fuck you Aomine! I'm not afraid of you!"

"Hn. But sorry, I prefer to be the one to fuck someone, not the opposite."

"Wha- just stop talking, Ahomine!"

My face flushed red because of his statement and he just showed his famous smirk. I just wanna jump to a pond of cold water to calm my wild imagination.

After teasing each other for a few moments, I could see his eyes had changed. His dark blue eyes had become darker and his playful smirk had become a thin line in a second.

Maybe that's one of the reasons why I fell for him.

He may be a complete bastard. A selfish and arrogant person. But when it's about basketball, I admit his talent, his strenght, his love to basketball. I know some people who love basketball like him too, but he's different. I can't give a reason why I felt he was different from others... he just is.

And I couldn't stop the smile that formed on my face.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

"I never knew that you were interested in stuff like mystery or puzzles, Kagami."

After I lost at one on one again, Aomine forced me to cook him something as an 'apology gift' to him. He ordered me to make his favorite food, Chicken Teriyaki. While I'm busy cooking, he's just lazing around on my couch, but it seems something caught his eyes.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Aomine flicked a book in his hand or more exactly a novel. A detective novel.

Oh shit!

"That-that's nothing! I just suddenly got interested in mystery and detective stuff..."

... because of someone.

"But this is really something that I never considered about you. BAKAgami reading mystery and detective novels? Ppfft, that's so hard to believe."

"Don't you dare mock me, AHOmine!"

The truth is...when I found out that the one I ...(cough)... like and my future... ahem... husband is a detective, it made me curious about his job. So, I tried to look at something that's related to... detectives. And a mystery novel is one of those things.

Uuugh, I just realized my feelings a few days ago, but I was trying so hard to know more about him. I'm like a love sick puppy and that's really annoying and embarassing for me at the same time.

"But why are you suddenly interested in something beside basketball and food?"

"What do you mean by that? Do you think I'm only interested in those two things?"

He shrugged and pointed at me.

"Because you're an idiot who loves basketball so much and you have a really big stomach. So, I just can't imagine you liking something other than those two."

"Asshole!"

I turn around to hide my blush and try to return to my task, murmuring.

"I just thought that a detective is such a cool job."

Aomine raised his brow and looked at me curiously.

"Why so suddenly?"

"I don't know why either! I just thought like that, kay?! So, shut your mouth and wait for me to finish cooking or I'll kick your ass from my apartment!"

Aomine chuckled slightly and waved his hand while he lay back on my couch.

"Easy tiger, You don't need to get all fired up like that."

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

"Wow, this is really good!"

Damn me, cause I'm so happy when he said that. He smirked and took one big bite to his mouth.

"You'll make a good wife Kagami."

Oh god, I can't imagine how red my face is now. I just wanna run away from here and lock myself in my bedroom.

"I'm **a guy** , so I'll not become someone's wife, and even I were **a girl,** I don't wanna become your wife!"

The truth is ... the opposite.

"You're so mean darling~"

"Shut up!"

I don't know how much I said 'shut up' today, but Aomine really likes to test my patience. After he finished eating all of the dish, finally, he decided to go back home. He whistles some random tunes while I follow him to the front door.

"So, we'll do one on one again next week, right?"

"...maybe."

"All right, I'll be going. Don't miss me baby~"

Aomine grinned widely while looking at my flushed face.

"Baby? What? So, I'm your boyfriend now?" I muttered sarcatically.

"Yup, you're my lovely boyfriend!"

I was frozen in my place, but Aomine suddenly laughed while clutching his stomach.

"Oh my.. If you could see your face right now Kagami! Your shocked face is priceless! I'm just joking, you know!"

He wiped away the tears on his eyes, still laughing out loud.

"I-I knew you were just joking bastard! Get the fuck out of here!"

SLAM!

I cursed under my breath and I could still hear Aomine laughing behind my door.

Geez... seriously, how could I fall for someone like him?

"See ya Bakagami!"

"... see ya Ahomine."

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

So, it's time for me to sleep again.

And I really hate myself cause I'm always waiting for this time eagerly. I just can't wait to meet those saphire eyes and warm smile **again**.

Yeah, you're like a lovestruck high school girl Kagami.

I closed my eyes and in a minute, everything is black.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

I opened my eyes slowly.

Can I meet **him** again this time?

And dark blue orbs looked at me softly with his 'now' familiar gentle smile.

"Morning Taiga."

"Morning Daiki."

After having this dream for a few times, I no longer freak out like the first time I had this dream. It's just become familiar. It feels comfortable and... right.

"Come on, wake up, I've made you breakfast."

I blinked.

"You made me breakfast? You can cook?"

He pouted slightly while grabbing my hands and helped me get up from the bed.

"You're so mean Taiga, just because I don't like cooking doesn't mean I can't cook at all! Don't I sometimes cook for you?"

I chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, right. Sorry Daiki."

"Not problem honey~"

He led me to the dinning table. There are two plates of omeletes and two glasses of orange juice. He told me to sit down and he sat across of me.

"I know this doesn't taste really good, but I don't wanna hear any complaints from you. So, just be a good boy and eat it!"

"Aye, captain!"

I put one bite in my mouth and munched slowly.

Not bad.

"It's delicious."

"... You don't have to lie to me."

Oh my... I never tought Aomine could be so adorable like this. He's still mumbling random words but I can see a pink hue on his cheeks. I smiled at him and he frowned.

"What's wrong Daiki?"

"Wipe your cute smile off your face now or I'll eat you right now!"

"Wha-I'm not cute!"

And now it's his turn to laughed at my red face. When we were finished, I cleaned the table and washed the dishes. Aomine appeared behind me and wrapped his hands around my waist.

"I'm going to be late today, so you don't need to make me dinner, kay? Just finish your work, you don't need to escort me to the front door."

He kissed my temple and I leaned into his body for a moment. He let go of my waist and patted my head. Then I turned my head and smiled at him.

"Mmhmm. Be careful on your way Daiki."

"Yeah, I'm going Taiga. Don't miss me baby."

I chuckled because of the deja vu feeling. Yeah, they're absolutely the same person.

At times like this, I think marriage is not that bad.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

A while ago, Kuroko called me to say that he's on his way to my apartment. I don't said it out loud, but I'm really relieved with the fact that the Kuroko in this time remembered me. I don't feel too lonely in this strange world anymore.

DING DONG!

Wow, Kuroko is really fast, isn't he?

I opened the door and prepared to greet him but I stopped myself because the one who was standing in front of me isn't Kuroko. He's a handsome guy with obsidian eyes and raven hair. He's taller than me and around my 'true' age. He smirked at me and I just feel that he has a similar smirk to Aomine's. He even has tanned skin like Aomine but his hair is longer.

"Eerr.. who're you?"

Ooops, I said it too bluntly. The stranger looked hurt for a moment but he smirked again and leaned his body on the door frame.

"So you wanna play like that? Okay, I'll go along with it."

He grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles.

What the hell is wrong with this guy?!

"I'm your secret lover, Taiga."

And he put on a charming smile that would make girls and some boys melt.

"Huh?"

SMACK!

"Don't joke around with Kagami-kun, Kazuki-kun."

"Ouch! That hurt Kuroko-san!"

I just stared at them blankly. I looked at Kuroko and tried to ask him for an explanation about this... weird situation.

"Just go home Kazuki-kun, Kagami-kun needs to enjoy his days off."

"But we miss him!"

The weird boy looked at me with pleading eyes.

"And I miss you too, Coach..."

Coach? Don't tell me...

"Get out."

SLAM!

Kuroko closed the door coldly. The boy was shouting behind the door but he ignored him and took me to the couch. After a few minutes, the shouts stopped. It seems finally the weird boy named Kazuki gave up.

"Who is he?"

"One of your stubborn fanboys."

"What?"

"His name is Ottoya Kazuki. He's the captain of Seirin's basketball team now. The team that you train. He's like Aomine-kun, a genius at basketball but a lazy boy at the same time. At first, he wasn't interested to join Seirin's basketball team, but when you're became the coach, you succeeded in making five troublemakers of Seirin, who were also a bunch of talented boys, join the team. They make a strong team with the other members and they're really fond of you, especially Kazuki-kun."

"Whoa, I never tought that I'm such a good coach."

"Yeah, you're always so oblivious about yourself and the people around you. But that's what makes you cute Kagami-kun."

"Stop saying that I'm cute Kuroko! I'm a guy!"

I smacked Kuroko's head softly and he just smiled at my embarassment.

"So, what do we do now? I'm so bored here. I hope you have a plan for us to enjoy ourself."

"Hmm, I think I'll tell you about what's up with you, Aomine, me and the others now."

I nodded my head, and kuroko started his story. Momoi and him work as Aomine assistants, helping him solve some cases and get information. But sometimes Kuroko must solve different cases, so that's why he's not helping Aomine now. Momoi still has a crush on Kuroko, but he still isn't thinking about seeing someone for now.

Unexpectedly, Akashi refused to became the heir of the family business and he instead became a famous writer. Midorima became a doctor and opened his own clinic. Kise became a professional model and went abroad, but once a month, he'll went back to Japan and reunite with the rest of the Kiseki no Sedai and his friends. Murasakibara opened his own bakery and sweets shop that's really famous among girls and kids.

And I was surprised when Kuroko told me that 'my brother, Tatsuya, became a kindergarten teacher. Yeah, he was always good with kids. Other Seirin members like Hyuuga and Teppei-senpai became a coach like me too.

I'm glad that everyone has good jobs and a happy life.

Kuroko told me many things about my life and his life, but at the end of the story, I fell asleep.  
Before I feel into a deep slumber, I could hear Kuroko saying good bye and then put a blanket on my body.

I'm so happy to have a best friend like him.

"Have a good rest Kagami-kun."

"... Thanks Kuroko."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you and see ya guys :)


	6. The Raven Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank's to my beta, Jessiejj for beta'd this chapter ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: All of this gorgeous characters belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei

Tought

"Talking"

_'Text message'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter 6**

**Kagami P.O.V**

"Why are you suddenly treating me lunch here, Kagami-kun?"  
"What? I shouldn't?"  
Kuroko was looking at me curiously while drinking the milkshake in his hand. After a while, he finally let go of the topic. Occasionally, he would stare out the window watching people passing by on the street.

"So, how's your hubby?"  
I choked and glared at him. He just smiled a little and leaned back in his chair, waiting for my answer.  
"Stop talking like that Kuroko! People will misunderstand if they heard it!"  
Kuroko shrugged, still waiting for my answer.  
"He-"  
"Tch! You treat Tetsu, but you won't treat me. What the hell is that about Kagami?"  
Aomine appeared and takes one of my burgers.  
"Hey, give me back my burger!"

"Sheesh, you're so stingy! I just wanna help you eat your burgers!"

"Fuck off! I can eat this alone, I don't need your help!"

He cursed me back but I ignored him and continued eating my burgers. Then, he was sitting next to Kuroko and they were chatting together.

If I think about it, why would Aomine choose to marry me? I know he's told me the reasons why he married me, but still, if he likes men, shouldn't he like Kuroko?  
Kuroko is his friend and shadow ...  
Okay, the former shadow. But it doesn't change the fact that they are close friends. And if I looked at him closely, I realized that Kuroko has a cute face and a slim body like a girl, Aomine even calls him by his first name.

...  
Why do I suddenly feel upset, huh?  
"Oi, Kagami!"  
I was aware that I had been looking at them both intensely ... or rather, glaring at them. Aomine raised his eyebrow while Kuroko smiled knowingly, it's like he was saying 'I know what you're thinking right now, Kagami-kun'.  
"Wha- what?"  
"Are we playing one on one together this afternoon?"  
Ah, that's right. One on one has become our regular activity on weekends.  
" ... Yeah ."  
"Do you wanna join us, Tetsu?"

BA-DUMP!

Kuroko glanced at me and smirked slightly. I just glared at him but he ignored me and shook his head.  
"No, I can't. I have something to do after this."  
"Tch, All right."

Exhale.

Why do I suddenly feel relieved? What am I actually worried about? Come on Kagami, get a hold of yourself!

Aomine went back to chatting with Kuroko and I tried to dismiss the weird feeling and went back to eating the pile of burgers in front of me.

What just happened ...?

Am I...?

No no, I do like Aomine, but there'sno way I feel ...  
... jealous, right?  
That's so ridiculous!

Oh my, of all people, I'm jealous of Kuroko!? I must be desperate. Rather than Kuroko, maybe I should watch out for the pretty girls with big boobs.  
Why?  
Because I believe that Aomine is now straight and likes girls. Well, I know there's **a possibility** that he'll marry me, a big guy, in the future. But, despite that, and that possibility still baffles me, I'm not sure if Aomine plays for the other team.  
Right ...?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Break time ~"  
"No! Aomine, come on! Let's play a little while longer."  
"Well, I don't wanna. Don't you feel tired, Kagami? We've been playing for almost three hours! If you still wanna play, do it alone, I'll pass."  
Aomine sat on a bench and took a bottle from his bag. It's absolutely ridiculous, but I couldn't take my eyes off him. My heart is beating so fast and my face is heating up. He drank his drink like an actor playing in a mineral water commercial on televison. Water dripped from his mouth and fell past his chin and neck.  
I think ... he should try to apply to be an actor in television commercials.

Suddenly, a boy around ten or eleven years old appeared, standing in the middle of the court. He wore a black T-shirt and blue shorts. He has black hair that matched the color of his dark eyes. He doesn't seem aware of us or maybe he just ignored our existence.

He dribbled the basketball in his hand a few times, then took a few steps and tried to shoot the ball through the hoop.

Almost.

That's a great shot for a kid in his age, but unfortunately, after several attempts, the boy still hasn't managed to put the ball in.  
"If you change your posture a little bit, and try to relax your shoulders, you can do it."  
Aomine's voice surprised me and the boy. The boy glared at us, or more exactly at Aomine. He huffed and ignored us again.  
I turned to Aomine, but he just smirked while looking at the stubborn boy. I'm watching the boy again and he tried to shoot the ball to the ring, but his posture is a little different from before.

He followed Aomine's advice.  
The result? The ball went in smoothly.

"See?"  
Aomine smirked smugly while I chuckled beside him. The boy glared at us, but Aomine just grinned broadly.  
"You're welcome, kid."  
I tried to hold back my laughter when I saw the child's cheeks flush slightly, either because of embarrassment or anger, or perhaps both.  
The boy went back to do the shoots and almost all of them went in. I'm sure when he grows up, this boy will be one of the greatest players in his team.

A few minutes later, the boy suddenly walked up to us. His hands were playing with the basketball in his hands awkwardly, like he's nervous.  
How cute!  
He said something or muttered something.  
"Can .. play ... me ..?"  
"What?"

Aomine and I asked at the same time. The boy pouted a little but repeated it once again.

"Can you guys play basketball with me?"  
I blinked.  
Aomine blinked.  
Did this stubborn and ignorant child just ask us to play basketball with him?  
Aomine smirked and I smiled at him.  
"Of course we-"  
"Him. You can play with this guy. I'm still tired and besides you have to train harder if you want to play against me. Even this guy has only ever beaten me once, and it was with his teammates help."  
This smug bastard!  
He smiled slyly at me and I looked back at him furiously. The boy stared at us in confusion for a few seconds, then scowled.  
"I also don't wanna to play with an asshole like you!"  
He stuck out his tongue at Aomine and pulled my hand. Aomine stared at us dumbfounded and burst out laughing.  
"I like you kid!"

We ignored him and we played basketball together. After nearly an hour, the boy seemed tired and I told him to rest. We went back to the place where Aomine was sitting down cross-legged.

Aomine threw a towel at my head, and when I wanted to protest, he handed me a bottle of water. I just looked at the bottle, confused.  
"Drink it! You must be tired Bakagami. And you kiddo, you can drink this too."  
The child shook his head and pulled out a bottle from his bag. After the three of us were silent for a moment, I glanced at the child.  
"Hey .. umm .. why don't you ask your friends to play a basketball with you?"  
He was stiff for a moment but then shrugged.  
"They don't wanna."  
"Why?"  
Aomine also seemed curious about the casual answer from the boy.  
"Because their parents have forbidden them from playing with me. They said, I'll give them a bad influence. Sometimes, some kids would mock and insult me."

Aomine and I looked at each other and then I nodded. I grabbed the boy's shoulder and tried to speak in a soft voice.  
"Can we know why?"  
The child looked at me blankly and returned to playing with the basketball in his hands.  
"My father went to prison last month. He was framed by his friend and the police found drugs in his bag. He was sentenced to five years. My mother decided to move from this city to calm herself."  
"When are you going to move?"  
"Tomorrow."  
I was surprised by his statement and I'm sure Aomine also feels the same. Although the boy said it with a flat face, I could see the sadness in his eyes when he told us.

Unconsciously, I ruffled the boy's hair and grinned widely.  
"It's okay, you'll surely find good friends that are willing to accept you. You'll become a great basketball player and shove the fact to their faces."  
Wow, I never thought that I could say wise words like that. The boy seems caught off guard because of my statement and he quickly looked away from me.  
Was he ... blushing?  
"And you must defeat and kick their ass someday!"  
After hearing Aomine's remark, we laughed together.

After a while, the boy told us he had to go home because he didn't want to make his mother worried. He took his bag and got up to leave, but suddenly he turned to me and held my hands.  
Huh?  
"Umm .. What's your name?"

He asked me shyly and he's not looking at me in the eyes. I want to answer him, but Aomine leaned closer to me and wrapped his hand around my shoulders.  
"Aomine Daiki."  
"I'm not asking you!"  
The boy was glaring at Aomine's hand on my shoulders.  
"Well-"  
"Kagami. Kagami Taiga."  
I smiled and ... did he blush again?  
The boy held my hand tighter and looked straight into my eyes.  
"I'll become a great basketball player and return to this city. If we meet again, at that time ..."  
His eyes were drawn to Aomine.  
"... you must dump him."  
What? dump him?

Don't tell me...  
"Wha-No! We're not-"  
"Okay, we'll wait. And you have to fight hard to try to snatch **what is mine**."  
His mine? Who? ME?!  
"Ahomine! You-"

My words stopped when I felt a small pair of lips on my cheek. I turned toward the boy with wide-eyes but he let go of my hand and rushed off. He waved his hand and shouted.  
"Don't forget me Taiga-chan! My name is Kazuki! Ottoya Kazuki!"  
And the boy disappeared from our view.

"Wow Kagami. You've just gotten a confession from a boy."

I didn't comment on Aomine's words and my eyes werestill staring blankly in the direction the boy ran off in.  
Ottoya. .. Ottoya Kazuki?  
Oh shit!  
Looks like now I understand why Kazuki is so sticky to me in the future.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I opened my eyes lazily and looked around me. The curtains, the walls and the photos. Yes, I was in the dream world again. After I returned from the court, I was so exhausted and fell asleep after a quick shower.  
I yawned and stretched my body. I rubbed my eyes and stared at my surrounding once again. My eyes fixed on a small note on the table.

_'I went to work early because there's a case that must be handled immediately. I don't wanna wake up my angel from his slumber, so I left without wake you up. I made_ _toast for you and put it on the dining table. Eat it, okay? I'll be home before 8 pm._

_Daiki'_

I chuckled after reading the note in my hand.  
Angel, huh?  
Very cheesy, isn't he?

I got up and walked to the bathroom to shower. Once out, I decided to clean the apartment to fill my spare time because it looks like I still have some days off.  
"Yeah! It's time to clean up!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Time goes by quickly, I've finished cleaning the apartment, took a bath and intended to make dinner, but I stopped when I heard the sound of the bell. I rushed to the front door and opened it. A strong hand circled around my waist and pulled me into a broad chest. I felt something soft and warm on my forehead.  
"I'm home Taiga."  
Aomine grinned and I mirrored him.  
"Welcome home, Daiki."

SNAP!

"Aaawwwww! Aren't they both so sweet?"  
I released myself from Aomine's hand, and peered over his back. I saw Kuroko with a camera in his hand and Momoi who was clapping her hands with a dreamy face.  
"So-sorry! I didn't know you guys were coming to visit."

"It's okay Kagamin ~ we're only visiting briefly to discuss some cases and after that you can continue being lovey dovey!"

My face flushed red and I invited them in. I left them with the excuse to make dinner for them. Kuroko and Momoi were sitting in the living room and Aomine followed after changing his clothes. They were busy discussing something and I couldn't help myself from glancing in their direction. Aomine looked serious andso did Kuroko and Momoi.

Momoi. My eyes focused on Momoi. She has grown into a beautiful woman, her hair remains long and she became a little taller than before. And .. ahem .. her chest also looks... umm.. great? Same as before. Yes, I know that she is Aomine's childhood friend and manager of Aomine's team, Touou. She's often seen arguing with Aomine, but I know they actually have a good relationship.

... Wait.  
A childhood friend, a beautiful girl (or woman now?) with big boobs. Isn't she the perfect person to be Aomine's partner in life? Why did Aomine end up with me instead of with Momoi?  
If I were Aomine, then I would choose ...  
"Taiga."  
Aomine appeared and hugged me from behind, I could feel his breath on my neck and he kissed my neck softly.  
"Why are you dozing off?"  
"Well, it's nothing. I just thought of something not important."

Aomine doesn't seem to believe me but he shrugged it off and pulled me into the living room.

"Kagamin ~ I have to go home first because there are things I must to do."  
"But I made something for you. Can you stay a little longer?"  
Momoi shaked her head sadly.  
"Wait a minute, I'll wrap it for you to be taken home. And I made it for four people, so it would be wasted if you don't eat it right?  
Momoi was beaming and squealing thank you with a high pitched voice. I came back with a plastic container with some food in it. I gave it to Momoi, and she thanked me as she said goodbye to us.

After Momoi went home, Kuroko and Aomine were busy discussing their cases again. There are several folders with papers and photos scattered around them.  
I'm getting sleepy and I don't want to disturb them, so I decided to go to bed first. I went up to Aomine and Kuroko to say good night. They smiled and told me to get to the bedroom and rest.  
"Don't forget to eat dinner guys!"  
"Don't worry and thanks Kagami-kun."  
"Sleep well, Taiga."  
I smiled and walked to the bedroom to rest but Aomine's voice halted my step. I turned around and he said something that made me freeze in place with a pale face.

"The day after tomorrow is a holiday, so I wanna to take you to go to Hokkaido to meet my parents. My mother misses you so bad and my father also told me that he wants to eat your homemade food again. We'll start getting ready tomorrow night, so go rest and prepare what you want to bring tomorrow, kay?"

WHAAAAAATTTTTTT?!

I'll meet Aomine's parents?! Eeerr... that makes them... umm.. my parent in-laws?  
GULP!  
What should I do?! What should I say to them? I've never even seen their faces!  
Oh my God! I'm so dead!

I went to sleep with various feelings running through my head.  
Uuugh, I hope I'm not coming to this world the day after tomorrow ...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Normal POV**

"Isn't he cute?"  
Aomine pointed his thumb to his bedroom and Kuroko glared at him.  
"You really made him panic just now Aomine-kun."  
Aomine chuckled and ignored Kuroko's sharp gaze across from him.  
"I can't help it. He struggled so hard, so I can't imagine it. I can't imagine what will happen when he meets my parents. He must be very nervous and confused."  
Aomine laughed and Kuroko shook his head while he muttered 'heartless person' under his breath. He looked up again to Aomine and narrowed his eyes.  
"You are so mean, you know? Kagami-kun really doesn't know anything and it isn't fair. When are you going to tell him the truth?"

Aomine stopped laughing and straightened his body. He looked at Kuroko with a serious face. His dark blue eyes filled with various emotions.  
"Soon. But not yet ... not now."  
Kuroko wants to say something but Aomine raised his hand and shook his head.  
"I will Tetsu. I'll tell him that I know he is not **my Taiga** but he is **my Kagami** from our high school days. I'll tell him that I saw his reflection in the future mirror **a few years earlier, before** he saw my reflection."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you and see ya on the next chapter :)


	7. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank's to my Beta, Jessiejj for beta'd this chapter~ You rock Jess! ;)

 Kagami tought

_Past_

_'talking on the phone'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Reflection**

**Chapter 7**

_"_ _You_ _are_ _so mean_ _,_ _you know_ _?_ _Kagami_ _-_ _kun_ _really do_ _esn’t_ _know_ _anything_ _and_ _it_ _isn’t_ _fair_ _._ _When are you_ _going to_ _tell_ _him_ _the truth_ _?_ _"_

_Aomine_ _stopped_ _laughing_ _and_ _straightened_ _his body_ _._ _H_ _e_ _looked at_ _Kuroko_ _with_ _a serious face_ _._ _His_ _dark_ _blue eyes_ _filled_ _with_ _various_ _emotions_ _.  
_ _"_ _Soon._ _But not_ _yet_ _... not_ _now_ _._ _"_ _  
__Kuroko_ _wants to_ _say_ _something_ _but_ _Aomine_ _raised his hand_ _and_ _shook his head_ _.  
_ _"I will_ _Tetsu_ _._ _I'll_ _tell him_ _that_ _I know_ _he is not_ **_my_ ** **_Taiga_ ** _but_ _he_ _is_ **_my_ ** **_Kagami_ ** _from our high sc_ _h_ _ool day_ _s_ _._ _I'll_ _tell him_ _that_ _I saw_ _his_ _reflection_ _in_ _the_ _future_ _mirror_ **_a few years earlier,_ ** **_before_ ** _he_ _saw_ _my reflection.”_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kuroko sighed and chose not to press the issue any further. He understood Aomine must be having his own reasons why he’s hiding it from Kagami, but he still had to make sure that his former light will eventually tell the truth to his present light and best friend.  
"But you promise to tell Kagami-kun the truth, right?"  
"Yeah yeah Tetsu, I promise.Do you feel better?"  
Kuroko shrugged and re-examined the files that were scattered across the floor.

Actually, Kuroko has always been curious about what happened when Aomine met with the future Kagami.And it seems his curiosity is irreversible.  
"Nee, Aomine-kun."  
"Hn."  
Kuroko paused for a moment and thought about what he wanted to say next.  
"What actually happened when you first saw Kagami-kun’s reflection in the mirror? As I recall, at that time we and the other Teikou team members visited the museum and you accidentally saw Kagami-kun’s reflection in the mirror. Did you also have a dream .. ummm .. and met the future Kagami-kun like _‘this_ _Kagami_ _’_ who is now with us?"  
Aomine looked at Kuroko and smiled.

Yes, he remembers everything clearly. At that time, Kuroko and he were in the eighth grade. When he wanted to go to the toilet, he saw the reflection of a man with crimson hair and a pair of ruby eyes. The man grinned at him with a sincere face.  
He didn’t know the man.  
Heck, he didn’t even know who he was.  
But that very moment ... yeah, this may sound silly or ridiculous, but Aomine felt a strong bond with the mysterious guy. Whoever he was, Aomine believed that the man would be someone who is very important to him.

"I saw him. He stared at me, and was smiling like an idiot. And in a flash, I fell in love with someone who I never met. Stupid isn’t it?"  
Kuroko smiled fondly and shook his head.  
"No. It isn’t."  
Aomine smirked and stared into a space. He tried to recall all the pieces of his memory of when he met Kagami for the first time.  
"I also had dreams like _‘_ _th_ _is Kagami’_ , but the difference is  that I didn’t meet the future Taiga in this time but rather the future Taiga in our college time. Hmm..that was about three years ago. At that time, the status of our relationship was... **lovers**."

Yeah, the first time that he had that dream,he only stared blankly with a silly look on his face atKagami who looked at him with worry in his eyes. And Aominedid the first thing that came to his head ...  
...he huggedKagami.  
What else would you do if you saw the person you’ve loved all this time without knowing his name wassuddenly standingin front of you?  
TheKagami in his dream looked surprised but hugged him back while laughingand said how childish Aomine wasthat time.

"... And the other thing that’s different is.. The Taiga in my dream had no idea about the future mirror."  
"What? How can that be? Wasn’t he the Kagami from college? He should know about the mirror because he saw it when he was in senior high school?"  
Aomine shook his head.  
"I also don’t know why, but I guess it's because the Kagami in my dream had **never seen** the mirror... **yet**."  
Kuroko stared at Aomine with a puzzled look. The future Taiga in Aomine’s dream never saw the mirror?  
"Now I'm confused."  
"Huumm .. how do I explain it? It's like ... because I saw Taiga’s reflection when I was in eighth grade and the eighth grade Taiga had never seen the mirror, while my younger self in ‘ _this_ _Kagami_ _’_ time **already** saw the mirror, so Taiga in my dream have no clue about the future mirror but me, who appeared in _‘this Kagami’_ dream know about the mirror. After all, what we saw in the mirror isn’t isn’t always what’s going to happen in the future."

"What do you mean? Does that mean ... there’s a possibility that Kagami being your husband, me becoming your partner at work, all that’s happening now, isn’t going to happen?"  
"Yes. It all depends on the person who is having the dreams. What I saw in my dream will only happen if I tried to make it all happen."  
Kuroko looks more confused with Aomine’s statements. So, if this isn’t the future, what will actually happen in the future? Are they real? Or they just the fractions of Kagami’s-kun dream?

  
"I had those dreams a few times, and I realized that Iwas really falling hard for Taiga. Then when I met him in high school, I was determined to do everything so I could make my dreams come true.

I could have chosen a different path. Married someone else and lead a normal life. But ...this is it. This is **the** **future** **that** **I choose**."  
"... Does that mean that the final decision rests in ‘ _this_ _Kagami_ _’s-kun’_ hand?"  
"Yeah. A relationship is made **by** **two people**. A relationship **can’t happen** with **just one side**. And now, it all depends on the future which will be chosen by ‘ _this_ _Kagami’._ I've chosen my future and now it’s his turn.”

Kuroko could see the worry and doubt in Aomine’s eyes. And one other thing ... fear.  
The fear of Kagami’s decision.  
"He must choose... to live a future with me or with someone else."  
Kuroko grabbed Aomine’s shoulder and squeezed it slightly. He tried to give encouragement and confidence to Aomine.  
"You don’t have to worry Aomine-kun. Kagami kun will choose you."  
Aomine grabbed Kuroko’s hand on his shoulder and smiled softly.  
"Yeah... I hope so, but you know how stubborn my past self and _‘this Kagami’_ are,right?"  
"Yes. You two are an idiot couple.".

And they’re laughing together.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Kagami P.O.V**

I’ll meet with Aomine’s parents.  
I’ll meet with Daiki’s parents.  
I’ll meet with MY FUCKING FUTURE PARENTS IN-LAW!!  
  
What should I do?  
What should I do?!  
"Aaaaarrrgh, this is really frustrating!"  
  
RIIIIIIIINNNGGG!!  
  
Who dares to call me at a time like this?!!  
 _'_ _Ahomine'_  
Great. The person who I wanted to avoid the most is the one who calls me. Do I have to pick up my phone?  
Uuugh.. but if I don’t pick up the phone, then he wouldn’t stop bothering me (thanks to my experience a few days ago when he forced me to do a one on one).  
  
 _‘_ _... What do you want?_ _’  
"You're so mean Kagami. __Are that_ _the first_ _words that_ _you_ _tell your best friend_ _?"_

_Best_ _friend my ass.  
_ _‘_ _Just tell me what_ _you want with me_ _!_ _’  
_ _‘_ _Chill out man! I'm just kidding 'kay?_ _’_ _  
_ _‘_ _Whatever._ _’  
_ _‘_ _Open the door._ _’  
_ _‘What_ _?’  
_ _‘_ _Open the door, because I_ _’m in front of your apartment_ _right now._ _’_  
  
Fuck.

I walked to the front door and opened it, and the first thing that greeted me was Aomine’s smirk.  
"Yoo ~ Kagami!"  
He entered, passed me and casually sat down on my couch.  
"What.Are.You.Doing.Here?"  
"Visiting you?"  
I raised my eyebrow, he pouted slightly and rolled himself on the couch.  
"Come on Kagami~ I'm really bored. Just ... we can do something together, right? Anything!"  
Yeah, just with 'anything' my imagination goes wild. Nice choice of words Aomine.  
He looked at me with .. errr .. his failed puppy eyes (but it works with me I think) and I sighed.  
"Whatever! Do as you please! I'm just going to ignore you."  
"Ayee captain!" 

He picked up the remote on my table and began to turn on the television and picking his favorite channel. I was trying to distract myself from him and decided to make a snack for both of us.  
  
Meet with Aomine’s parents, huh?  
Should I ask him about his family?  
No no, that’s a bad idea. He would be suspicious about why I suddenly ask about it.  
Geezzz, this is really really frustrating!  
  
I glanced at Aomine who seems busy watching a basketball match. He would nod his head or he would furrow his eyebrows when the game is heating up. Occasionally, he would be cursing under his breath and be mumbling if his favorite player fails to put the ball into the ring. When I see this side of him, I am proud of myself cause I can see his childlike behaviour privately. Just me and him.  
  
I guess I was too focused with my activity cause I was startled when Aomine suddenly appeared behind me and put his chin on my shoulder.  
"What are you making Kagami?"  
"Whoaaa!? You bastard!! Looks like you have the same hobby (giving me a heart attack) as Kuroko!"  
He just grinned and stared at the Gyoza on the pan. His eyes lit up like a child and he held my shoulders and laughed.  
"Gyoza! You have always known my favorite Kagami! You're the best!"  
I know it's just an usual compliment but I can’t stop myself from feeling happy because of it. I batted his hand away and averted my eyes from him.  
"Shut up! If you don’t wanna help me, wait on the couch! Don’t bother me!!"  
He chuckled and ruffled my hair.  
"All right babe, anything for you ~"  
Wha- He called me what?? Babe? BABE?!  
Wait a minute, I think I was forgetting something .... but what?

_"_ _..._ _y_ _ou must_ _dump_ _him_ _."  
_ _"_ _Wha-No!_ _We're not_ _-"_ _  
__"_ _Okay,_ _we_ _'ll wait._ _And you_ _have to_ _fight hard_ _to_ _try to snatch_ **_what_ ** **_is mine_ ** _._ _"_

I remember it!! He said that I was ... his?  
What the hell does he mean by that statement??  
Uuugh...I know it could have been just a joke, but it never hurts if I hope it, right? Maybe Aomine ... he ... eerrr ... you know what I mean.  
"Uuumm.. Aomine?"  
"Hn?"  
Oh my, can I ask it? I could feel that my face was heating up. Or should I just pretend forgot about the incident? But I'm very curious!!  
"... What’s the meaning of what you said yesterday?"  
"What I said?"  
Bastard! Should I say it out loud??  
"What you said to Kazuki!!"

  
**Did you** **really mean ... that?**

  
Aomine was silent, as if he was trying to remember it. He leaned on the couch, closing his eyes. He suddenly opened his eyes and I immediately looked away from him.  
"Aahh, **that**?"

Asshole.

I could tell he was grinning like a mad man right now.  
"Yeah. **Th** **at**! What exactly was the purpose for saying that?"  
"What do you think?"  
"Geeezz, don’t ask me! Just answer it!!"  
He chuckled and stood up. It seems I looked up at the wrong time. He stretched his body and I can see his abs slightly behind his black shirt.  
Sheeesh, keep your eyes away Kagami! Focus!!  
He walked toward me, slowly, with his arrogant face. Every step he approached me, my heart started beating faster.

BA-THUMP!

BA-THUMP!!

He stopped in front of me, he raised his hand and I just stood stiffly while I looked at him blankly but I can hear my heartbeats drumming in my ears. He raised his eyebrow when he realized my silence, but he smirked again and he put his hands on my shoulder. He squeezes my shoulder gently and leaned closer to me, I closed my eyes reflexively.

  
I'm waiting.  
And waiting.  
Hmm? But nothing happen?  
I opened my eyes and Aomine ... is DEAD.  
No no, he’s still alive, very healthy and now he was clutching his stomach and burst out laughing, but he'll be dead...Yeah, in a few minutes.  
He seemed to realize my fury but he still didn’t stop laughing.  
"Oh God .. pffft! Kagami, you should see yourself! Your face was hilarious just now! I said that because I wanted to tease that smug boy and of course because I love teasing you!"  
And he was laughing again. Loudly.

SMACK!!

"Ouch!"  
"You bastard! You're dead!! YOU'RE DEAAADDD!!"  
  
And that day we spent the afternoon chasing after each other, some bruises and scratches on Aomine and a little scratches on me.  
What? Don’t look at me like that! He deserved it!!  
  
Seriously, how could I fall in love with someone like him?!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey, Is there something on your mind?"  
I was snapped out of my trance and turned to the future Aomine who looked at me with a worried look on his face.  
"Nothing. I'm okay."  
No no, actually I’m not okay! There are many thoughts in my head. How can I not? In a few hours, I'll meet with my prospective parents in-law who I never met before and I really don’t know anything about them EVEN THEIR NAMES!!  
Really fucked up, isn’t it?  
And because I was busy beating up the idiot (a.k.a Aomine in my time) I forgot to ask him about his family. And here I am now ...  
... sitting on the train, next to the future Aomine.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Ye-yeah?"  
"... Okay."

He smiled and I tried to smile back. I really feel nervous and I really don’t know what I should do later. I was trying to calm my mind while staring at the window where the cherry trees are adorning the roadsides.  
When I was getting sleepy and almost fell asleep, Aomine reached out and threaded his fingers through mine. I looked up at him but I was surprised to see his expression.  
I have never seen him look like that.  
He is smiling but his smile looks uncertain and ... sad?  
Maybe it’sjust my imagination.

  
**"** **You know that I love you so much right, Taiga?** **Do you love me back?"**

BA-THUMP!

"I-I. .."  
He studying my expression and is waiting for my answer patiently.  
  ".. of course I know that!! If I’m not, I wouldn’t agree to marry you. Just go sleep Daiki, we still have a long trip."  
I tried to cover my flushed face by looking back towards the window. But I know I didn’t answer Aomine’s question yet. I gripped his hand tighter and he seemed to know what I mean because I heard him chuckle.  
  
 **Yeah** **... I love you too Daiki.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for read this and see ya guys! :)


	8. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! I'm so sorry this chapter took a longer time than the previous chapters to updated *bow*  
> Recently, I was struggling with my college and... my laziness he he  
> Oh! and it seems, some of the readers rather confused with the previous chapter, but I hope as story goes on, all about the mirror, the dreams, the present and the future will be less confusing  
> So, please enjoy this chapter~
> 
> Thank you so much to Jessiejj for beta'd this chapter (^_^)  
> Disclaimer: All of this gorgeous characters belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Present  
 _Past_  
"Talking"  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
 **Chapter 8**

**Kagami P.O.V**

Guess where I am now?  
Still on the train?  
No, We arrived in Hokkaido two hours ago...  
In front of Aomine's house?  
Almost.  
At this moment, I'm in the kitchen, cooking dinner with Hirako-san.  
Who is Hirako-san? She is Aomine's mother's **a.k.a** my mother-in law.  
Great right? Yeah, this is really fucking great.  
Hirako-san is washing and draining the vegetables while humming a familiar tune. I've heard my father sing this song often. What is it called? Umm .. endless ... love? Yeah, Endless Love.

How did I managed to find out the name of my mother in-law?

After a few hours of riding the train, we arrived in Hokkaido and use the bus for an hour and after that we walked for twenty minutes, then we finally reached my lovely in-laws's home. A traditional Japanese house, with a large yard and beautiful scenery. There is a small pond and lovely garden with bamboos around the house.  
I made a little scene by mistaken Sakura-san, the little sister of Aomine's father when she greeted us, because I casually asked her, 'Where is your husband Aomine-san?' and suddenly, Sakura-san ran away while screaming, 'You're so mean, Taigaaa!' then slammed the door of her room. Aomine, well Aomine... He laughed out loud after looking at my dumb expression. After he stopped laughing, he said that she is his father's sister, thirty something and hasn't gotten married yet. He said that my jokes are outrageous, but hey, I'm not joking! I didn't even know that she is his father's sister, let alone that she's still single!

Uh. I'm sorry Sakura-san.

And Aomine's parent, wow... Aomine really resembles them, especially his father. My father-in-law, Whose first name I still don't know, looks like Aomine in twenty years, with deep blue hair and saphire eyes. A small difference between him and Aomine is... rather than tanned skin, he has pale skin. Surprise surprise~

Aomine's mother, who insisted that I call her Hirako-san (eve rsince I arrived, I've called her 'Aomine-san, Aomine-san', that was .. errr.. because I don't know her first name as well) has black hair with bright blue eyes and tanned skin.

It made me aware of something. It looks like, the me in the future is still calling Aomine's parents Aomine with their family name. I am grateful for that, because it doesn't make me sound suspicious when I call them like that, but it also confuses me at the same time. Why does my future self still call his in-laws formally, when he and Aomine have been married for several years? Shouldn't we be close to each other? Or perhaps my relationship with my parents in-laws isn't really good like those they always potray in the dramas that Alex often watches?

Various kinds of bad thoughts and possibilities are floating in my head, but Hirako-san interrupted my thoughts and pulled me into the kitchen and Aomine decided to chat with his father in the living room.

And here I am.

"What is it taiga? You have been daydreaming a lot since you arrived. Is there something bothering you?"  
"Huh? Ah, I'm o-all right! Just thinking of something that isn't so important."  
I was grinning awkwardly while waving my hands and Hirako-san smiles slightly .  
"If something was bothering you, you're always welcome to discuss anything with me, my husband or Sakura anytime."  
"... Yeah, thank you Hirako-san."

We went back to our tasks. I peeled potatoes and Hirako-san stirred the soup, and told me to taste it. A few seconds later, she suddenly giggled and I looked at her a little confused.  
"Umm.. Is there something funny, Hirako-san?"  
"No, It's just you really made Sakura sulk this time."  
She giggled again and I can feel my face burning because of my embarassement.  
"I'm so sorry..."  
Hirako-san smiled and patted my shoulder.  
"It's okay, usually, she is the one who'se teasing you, but it seems you succeeded in getting your revenge, Taiga."  
I was scratching my head and grinned sheephisly. We were silent again and each drowned in our own thoughts.

"... You know, I'm so happy that you're a little... different today, Taiga."  
WHAT?! Am I doing something wrong? Am I too suspicious?  
Seeing the panic on my face, her eyes stared at me widely and she immediately waved her hand.  
"No no! You're a little different but ... umm .. in a good way!"  
Sigh.  
In a good way. It doesn't sound bad.  
"... A little different?"  
She looked away from me and took the salt from the cabinet.  
"Usually, you look tense and a little ... distant. Like there is something that makes you uncomfortable each time you visit here. And our last conversation seems to have left a little bit of an unpleasant impression for you ... "  
She continued stirring the soup absentmindly.

I knew it! There must be something strange with our relationship! What actually happened the last time I visited here?

"When you said it, I wanted to answer you, but your train already came."  
She turned off the stove, and straighted her body, she reached up my hands and held it tightly.  
"You don't have to apologize Taiga. You never did anything wrong, and we weren't upset because of you ..."

Huh?

"To be honest, we were indeed surprised when Daiki said that he already has a lover and his lover is a guy. We had a little argument about it but Daiki managed to convince us and wanted to introduce you to us."  
Hirako-san was holding my hand tighter.  
"When you came, we were shocked ..."  
Unconciously, I lowered my head and looked at the floor. I heard Hirako-san chuckle.  
"When we heard Daiki had a guy as a lover, the first thing we imagined was a slim, petite guy with a beautiful face, such as the actors or famous models on television. But, you appeared with dark red hair, a couple of beautiful ruby eyes, tall, manly and ... "  
She caressed my eyebrows and smiled softly.  
"... unique eyebrows."

"We felt awkward and didn't know what to do. You looked stiff and shy, Sakura and Chihiro found it adorable and it made them really fond of you. I was very surprised and pleased with your cooking abilities and my husband also likes you because you're good with kids and easily got closer with eight months old Takeshi."  
Chihiro? Takeshi? Who are they?

She let go of my hand and hugged me. She stroked my hair with a motherly touch.  
"You don't have to worry about it, Taiga. All of us love you. I know you have always been haunted by guilt and responbility because you felt that you snatched away Daiki's chance to have his own wife and childrens, but don't we have Takeshi? Even Chihiro will give birth to her second child in a few months. She and her husband also really likes you and don't mind about the fact that his son is very fond of both of his uncles, you and Daiki."

I felt something running down my cheeks.  
Ah, ... I was crying. I opened and closed my mouth a couple of times but no words came out.

Hirako-san pulled back and grasped my shoulder. She stared straight into my eyes and she smiled softly.

"We will always be your family and you will always be our family, never doubt that Taiga. You and Daiki have been a couple for years, I really wanted to get closer to you ever since Daiki introduced you to us. That's one of the reasons why I'm so happy when you agreed to call me Hirako-san. I know it's still too soon to make you call me 'mom' but I hope this is the beginning of our bond, where you may be able to open yourself to us. You are a good guy, Taiga, so is your father."

She wiped away my tears with her thumb.

Yeah, maybe I never admit it, but I have always longed for a mother figure, and I'm very happy to have such a kind mother in-law like Hirako-san.  
Uuugh, crying in front of your mother in-law. You're totally not cool Kagami! But I don't care about that fact for now.

"Taiga?"  
We were both startled when Aomine's father suddenly appeared behind us. He looks a bit confused seeing the two of us but then he locked eyes with his wife and I could see the understanding in it.

"Daiki has been busy complaining and bickering that he is starving. Is dinner ready yet?"  
Hirako-san took out plates and cups from the cupboard.  
"In a moment, tell Daiki to wait patiently or I won't feed him!"  
Aomine's father was laughing at his wife's behavior and turned around to go back to the living room, but he stopped. He stared at me, then reached out and ruffled my hair.

"And from now on, call me Soujirou-san, kay?"

I stared blankly at him for a moment ,but then I smiled and nodded my head slowly.

Suddenly, we heard Aomine's voice from the living room.  
"Oooii! What are you talking about in there? Hurry up! I'm hungry!"  
"Shut up, Daiki! Just sit down and wait patiently like a good kid!"  
Hearing my remark, we all looked at each other and laughed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When dinner was ready, I was told to call Sakura-san and persuade her to came down. She came out with a pouting face, but because I kept apologizing, she smiled and pulled me into the dining room.

Surprisingly, I really enjoyed dinner time. Occasionaly, Aomine and Sakura-san argued about something trivial, and we could only shake our heads. Aomine's parents praised my cooking, and I had to restrain myself so I didn't punch Aomine's face because he openly flirted with me in front of his family.

I looked closely at the face of each person at the table, all of them looked happy, especially Aomine. Once again, I felt proud because I could see this side of him when he was with his family.

After dinner, we were talking and chatting in the living room.  
"Did you know taiga, the reasons why Daiki became a detective?"  
Hmm? It caught my attention. Why did the lazy Aomine decide to be a detective who must solve some difficult cases that require deep thinking?  
"Dad! Shut up!"  
Aomine tried to stop his father but Sakura-san held him and giggled nonstop.

"That's because of you."  
"Because of me?"  
"He told me that you like novels, films and books about mystery and detectives. You also always admired a detective figure, so he decided to become a detective in order to get your attention.  
I blinked and blinked again. I stared blankly at Aomine who covered his face with his hands  
"Awww, Isn't he so cute?"  
Sakura-san cooed and Aomine glared at her.

_"I never knew that you were interested in stuff like mystery or puzzles, Kagami."_  
 _"Huh? What do you mean?"_  
 _Aomine flicked a book in his hand or more exactly a novel. A detective novel._  
 _"That-that's nothing! I just suddenly got interested in mystery and detective stuff..."_  
 _"But this is really something that I never considered about you. BAKAgami reading mystery and detective novels? Ppfft, that's so hard to believe."_

Oh...  
Oh!

"And did you know? He always said that you are his destiny, he said that he had fallen in love with you before he even met you, silly right?"  
"Mom!"  
I looked at Aomine while raising my eyebrow. He just shrugged and looked away from me.  
Me? His destiny? Fell in love before he met me?  
Pppfftt, it turned out that Aomine is a romantic person.

The night passed quickly, with our main topic about Aomine's embarrassing moments and his odd behaviours. Aomine sulked but we all ignored him and kept busy talking about him.

At times like this, I realized that all this time I've missed all of this. Dinner, chatting, laughing, and bickering with my family. I usually eat just with my father and since I moved to Japan, I used to eat alone. Sometimes, I remember things from when I was a kid with my father and mother. Everything looks blurry, but I could see my mother's beautiful smile as she held me with my father at her side.

I love my mom, I love my old man, and I'll **always** love them. But is not wrong if I'm happy and love my **other** family, right?

And **again** , I found something or some fact that make me think, being married to Aomine is not that bad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Normal P.O.V**

After midnight, Kagami and Aomine decided to sleep and said goodnight to his parents and Sakura. They rushed into their bedroom and lay down on the bed. After turning off the lights, Aomine turned his body and faced Kagami. He reached out and was stroking Kagami's cheek tenderly. He could tell that Kagami was blushing under his touch.  
"Are you happy?"  
 **... with me?**  
"A lot."

Kagami leaned his cheek into Aomine's warm hand and rubbed his face like a cat. Aomine smiled warmly at Kagami's adorable gesture.  
"Do you ever feel regret at being married to me?"  
 **Will you marry me?**  
 **Will you choose me?**  
"... No, never Daiki. I'm really happy with you..."

Kagami's words trailed off as he couldn't keep his eyes open. He fell asleep after a few seconds and was snoring softly. Aomine kissed Kagami's head and wrapped his arm around Kagami's waist and pulled him closer.  
"I hope so. Night Taiga."  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you and till next chapter!


	9. The Fliers and a Bag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank's to Jessiejj for beta'd this chapter, all the errors that remains are mine.  
> Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei
> 
> Please enjoy the chapter~

__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ _

__'_ Thought'_

"Talking"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Reflection**

**Chapter 9**

"Come on Tetsu! Just a little information!"  
"Nope. I don't wanna betray Kagami's trust in me."  
Kuroko is drinking from the vanilla milshake in his hand while staring at Aomine who looks annoyed. Aomine leaned back in his chair and sighed.  
"I even treated you to your favorite milk shake!"  
"I never told you to buy me this milkshake."  
Aomine gritted his teeth and drowned his face in his crossed hands on the table.

They are currently sitting and eating at Maji resto. The two former members of Kiseki no Sedai ignored the whispers and laughter of girls around them.  
"It looks like the girls behind you are some of your fans Aomine-kun."

Kuroko put the milkshake in his hands down and smirked a little. Aomine was glaring at Kuroko while taking one stick of the french fries in front of him.  
"What? Aren't you happy? The girls are pretty and really close to your type, especially ... one part of their bodies."  
Aomine choked and stared at Kuroko with a ridiculous face.  
"Shut up Kuroko! I didn't buy you a meal to talk with you about my type of girl."  
"Right. You bought me a meal to talk about your favorite guy."  
If a glare could kill or burn people, maybe Kuroko would be hurt badly now, but nope, Kuroko is immune to Aomine's glare.

"No, I didn't."

"Yeah right, for someone so confident like you to asked me to approach the guy he likes."

"I didn't force you! You were the one who offered to help me!"

"Said by someone who begged me to put the museum fliers in the inn."

"Asking for help is different from begging Tetsu!"

Yes, Aomine was very grateful to Kuroko that he helped persuade Kagami and his team members to go to the museum. It would be imposibble that the fliers just laid there by coincidence, right?

"... I know. If it wasn't with your help, maybe ..."  
 _'...Kagami would have never seen the mirror. '_

Yeah, Aomine remember when he beg-cough-asked Kuroko to help him create a plan, so Kagami would visit the museum.

"You know it was really difficult to persuade Kagami-kun to look at the mirror, right? He's also the type that doesn't believe something like that."  
"Yes, that's right. Anyway, I still don't know how you managed to made Kagami look at the mirror."  
Kuroko smirked and pointed to his bag.  
"Just played with his bag."  
Aomine raised an eyebrow, he wants to ask again, but chose to dismiss it.

"But I'm also curious about something Aomine-kun."  
"Hn?"  
"Why do you want Kagami-kun to see the mirror?"  
Aomine frowned, he paused for a moment and then Kuroko could faintly see Aomine's cheeks and ears flush red. Kuroko smiled fondly at him, he's trying to give him the courage to speak.

"It's just .. I-I just want him to meet with me in the future."  
 _'Get to know me better and fall in love with me.'_  
"Aaaaarrrgh! This is really embarrassing! Why do I have to tell you about my love life?!"  
"Cause, if you don't, I will never help you again with Kagami-kun."  
Aomine scowled and Kuroko chuckled slightly. Sometime, he's confused as to why he can be friends with someone like Kuroko.  
" I-No! I'm really sure that Bakagami will fall in love with me, but ... "  
"... But?"

Aomine really doesn't like this situation. Talking to someone about his feeling and fears that Kagami will change his mind. Okay, this is not someone but his best friend, Tetsu. But still! He is the type of person that doesn't care about anyone's opinion. If he likes someone, he would do anything to make that person fall in love with him. If he hates someone, he never hesitates to destroy the person. But when he never have those dreams about his future life with Kagami again, he began to have doubts.

Will Kagami and him be together in the future?  
Or just an illusion and silly dream, created by a weird mirror?  
If he indeed becomes Kagami's lover in the future, there's a possibility that they'll have some problems or the worst possibility is ... a break up, right?  
He know he's acting like a high school student right now, but hey! He **is** a highschool student!

Seeing Aomine fall silent and thinking hard, Kuroko smiled and shook his head. He can tell Aomine's reason. Aomine is always trying to cover up his feelings and keep it to himself. Like one year ago, when they met again and have a few matches, Aomine tried to show his cold side, but Kuroko always knew the true nature of his former shadow.  
Ignorant but also a lonely figure who never hesitates to protect and defend the people he cares about.

Kuroko never said it, but he was happy when Aomine asked for his help. Although their relationship was getting better after the Winter Cup, sometimes, the atmosphere between them is still awkward and different. Of course he likes to help Aomine, especially if it's about Kagami, because Kuroko also really cares about his former shadow. And the first time he saw and realized that Kagami is the same Kagami as in Aomine's dreams when they were still in junior high school, his fanboy side already supported them to be together.  
It's not like he'll ever admit it ...

"You really are the Ahomine."  
"Hey! What do you mean by that Tetsu!?"  
"You are afraid Kagami-kun won't like you?"  
"That's-"  
Kuroko looked at him sharply.  
"Geezzz, you're really ... Yeah yeah! You got it right Tetsu! I, Aomine Daiki, who can only be defeated by himself, am afraid that Kagami Taiga will never like me, let alone fall in love with me, are you happy now?"  
Kuroko smirked,"It's not really that difficult to admit it, right?"  
"... This little bastard."  
"What did you call me, Aomine-kun?"  
Aomine suddenly raised his hand, and with panic on his face he shook his head. Although Kuroko looks weak and always bored, but the change of Kuroko's mood is one of the things that he avoids the most.

"Eeerr .. so?"  
"So what?"  
"You know.. You never told me anything about Kagami after he saw the mirror except the fact that he is also having those dreams and met me. Did he tell you the other things about me ...?"  
 _'Are we still lovers?_  
 _When did he meet me? When we're in college? Or when we're working? '_  
"... You guys are still together."  
Aomine was looking at Kuroko with pleading eyes. He knows he looks desperate right now, but he doesn't care about it at this time. He just feels happy because he and Kagami still together and is also feeling curious about their life in the future.  
"... And?"

Kuroko looked at Aomine carefully. He is really doesn't wanna tell Aomine about Kagami's dream. But when Aomine is looking at him like this, sometimes, all his determination falters a little. Come on! This is Aomine Daiki before him, one of his best friends and one of the most confident people he has ever met, and now he was looking at him with pleading eyes. How could he ignore it? Besides, if it's only to give him a little clue, there is no harm, right? Kuroko sighed and Aomine couldn't cover his enthusiasm because he could sense that Kuroko's resolve is crumbling and is about to agree with him.

After a few minutes that felt like forever for Aomine, Kuroko opened his mouth.  
" **He is married to you**."  
Aomine is stunned and his mouth was gaping open slightly. After a few seconds, he seemed to have recovered from his shock.  
"Excuse me?"  
Kuroko couldn't help but smile at Aomine's dumb face.  
"I said, he is married to you."  
And Aomine dazed off again.

He can't express how happy he is right now. He wants to stand up, fist pumping and screaming out loud that he will marry Kagami. He wanted to run and perform a celebration like an international soccer player, but he realized this isn't the time and the right place to embarrass himself like that. Of course he doesn't want to appear in some sports magazines and become the main page for his ridiculous behavior. Aomine closed his eyes and sighed. After he calmed himself, his famous smirk appeared on his face.

"See? Bakagami will not be able to withstand my charms."  
Kuroko chuckled and shook his head.  
"Aho."  
"Tetsu!"  
They stared at each other for a while and they couldn't hold their laughter. Aomine burst out laughing and Kuroko chuckled softly.  
"I hope that my future self could convince Kagami to fall in love with me."  
"Don't worry Aomine-kun. I know you and your future self can do it."  
Aomine laughed and ruffled Kuroko's hair. Kuroko pouted while mumbling under his breath.

"Sorry I'm late!"  
Kagami stood beside the table with a stack of burgers on his tray. Although Kuroko and Aomine were already familiar with Kagami's appetite, they're still amazed every time Kagami comes up with a pyramid of burgers.

Unconsciously, Kagami sat beside Aomine and began unwrapping his first burger. Aomine was trying to hiding his smile and turned toward the window, while Kuroko was thinking how adorable the future-couple in front of him was. Then, Aomine coughed and tried to start a conversation. They began talking of different things, especially about basketball.

'BUZZZZZZZZ'

"Hn?"  
Aomine opened the new message on his cell phone and then sighed.  
"What is it Aomine-kun?"  
"As usual, my sister told me to buy her favorite cake in the bakery. Sheeesh. Why doesn't she just buy it by herself?"  
Kuroko felt a bit sorry for Aomine. Sometimes, his sister tells Aomine to buy her favorite items or foods when Aomine is going out with his friends.

"Chihiro-san like sweets, huh?"  
"Yeah, she's always forcing me to-"  
Aomine's eyes widened and Kuroko froze in place. Two couple of eyes were staring at Kagami with a mix of shock and curiosity. Kagami looked back at them with a puzzled face while munching a burger.

"What?"  
"How do you know my sister's name?"  
Kagami blinked.  
And blinked again.  
His face was suddenly blushing madly and he was trying to not to choke on his burger.  
"I-eerrr .. I.. Uummm ...", Kagami stuttered.  
He looked at Kuroko with pleading eyes, begging for his help. Kuroko got the sign and decided to help Kagami though he knew that Aomine was certainly aware that he was lying.  
"I was the one who told him. "  
Aomine's attention turned to Kuroko, he raised his eyebrow. He knew that Kuroko was lying to him but Kuroko just shrugged.  
"Ye-yes! Kuroko told me about your family! Your mother's name is Hirako, your father's name is Soujirou and he has a younger sister named Sakura!"  
Kagami was panicking and blabbering nonsense without realizing it. Aomine stared at Kuroko, then Kuroko chuckled and Aomine couldn't stop himself from grinning widely.

_'Nice try Kagami.'_

But he didn't seem to realize that he had just made a big mistake. Yes, of course Kuroko knew about Aomine's parents because he visited his home for several times. But, Aomine never introduce his father's little sister or told Kuroko about her, because Sakura was working in Yokohama since she graduated from her college.  
  
 _'If Kagami already knew about his family, that's mean...'_

Aomine smirked.

Yeah, it seems his future self has done a good job with Kagami.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 


	10. First Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the late update and was make you waited for a long time guys *bows*  
> Here we go, the new chapter... Please enjoy this chapter~
> 
> Oh! And once again, thank you so much for my beta, Jessiejj ;)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Talking"

Present

_Past_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter** **10**

 

**Kagami POV**

In my dreams, Aomine is always such a sap, a caring and gentle guy, and is totally not the 'bastard' Ahomine from my own world. But recently, when I wake up, Aomine who has the habits to snuggle and spoon me, wasn't beside me when I opened my eyes. The one to replace his duty to greet me in the morning is... a note. He went to work early and came back home really late. And when he comes back from work, he just give me an exhausted smile and goes straight to bed. I've asked him what happened and tried to ignore the weird feeling in my gut when he said 'nothing' with a hollow smile.

Great... Now I'm sounding like a worried wife.

Anyway, cause I'm really curious about what's going on with my cough-husband-cough, I called Kuroko and intero- asked him and he said that their team (Daiki, Momoi, Sakurai and him) are trying really hard to solve a new case that involves a criminal. Not just any ordinary criminal but an extraordinary criminal. A genius who is also a killer, drugs seller and has commited a lot of other crimes.

Wow... It sounds like some plot from one of those action movies and maybe I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen the news on television or on the main page of newspapers.

One day, he came home liping, slumped shoulders and his face... well, he looked like someone just kicked his puppy. And no.. We're not have any dog. Ever.

He threw his coat on the couch and sat in the lone chair. There's a guy standing awkwardly in front of the bedroom door, looking nervous and wasn't sure what to do right there, right now... And that guy is me.

I decided to approach him and sat across him. He rubbed his face with his hands and drew in a long breath. I'm really sure his gloomy state is because of this new case.

The silence is killing me! So, I leaned forward to him and intended to grab his shoulder but my hand stopped mid-air when his hand grabbed my wrist first.

"I'm fine Taiga."

"I haven't said anything."

He chuckled slightly, but his voice sounds empty in my ears.

"I know, but I'm really fine."

"Say that again in front of a little kid and he would say that you're a liar."

He stared at me sharply and his mouth is set in a straight line... I know my attempt to cheer him up made him angry instead of calming him down.

"What? I'm just trying to cheer you up!"

"Yeah, I know... But I'm okay Taiga. You don't have to worry about me."

We were stared at each other for a moment and I can see his exhausted state clearly. His pale face , his messy hair, and the black circles under his eyes. I can leave the conversation and pretend there's nothing wrong with him...

... but I can't.

I can't keep silent and do nothing when the people around me are in trouble or need someone to anchor them.

Someone to talk to.

Someone to trust.

Someone to lean on.

"Look Daiki... I know something happen. And this has something to do with your new case..."

Aomine opened his mouth but I raised my hand to stop him before he cut my speech. He closed his mouth reluctantly.

"I know I can't help you with your case, but you can talk to me if something is bothering you. My ears are always free whenever you feel like talking to me. That's the least that I can do for you."

We were silent again.

"... Thank you Taiga, but... Can you please just leave me alone for a while?"

"But I-"

"Leave me alone. Please."

"Hey, come on. I know this has been a rough day for you, but you should be more relaxed and pay attention to your health... You can't clo-"

"Taiga."

And now I'm really pissed. We both are, I think.

His eyes, which are usually gentle and warm, are now full of rage and fury. He didn't say anything but his body spoke for him. He's standing up now and his hands are clenched into fists at his side.

"I just wanna help you!"

"I don't need your help! And if you really wanna help me then shut the fuck up and leave me alone!"

I was stunned and looked at him with wide eyes while gaping slightly. He also seemed surprised by his sudden outburst. He tried to touch me but I batted his hand away. He looked guilty as hell (of course he is, he just threw his anger out on me!) and regretted his own rage. I know I'm an asshole who pushed him too hard. But I'm an asshole who tried to cheer up **his husband**.

I can't just ignored the awkward atmosphere and a reaaallly big elephant in the room, so I leave him standing alone and went to the bedroom, then back with my wallet, my phone and my jacket. I walked passed him and rushed to the front door, not even bothering to spare him a glance.

"Enjoy you brooding time. Alone."

"Taiga-"

Before he could finish his sentence, I was outside of the apartment after I slammed the door shut, loudly.

I've heard it a lot that in a marriage we don't always live in a rainbow, fluffy and lovey dovey world but also go through a lot of quarrels and arguments.

But for me, this is **my first** quarrel **since** **I've been** **married.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After my dramatic exit, I forgot that this is the first time I'm going out without Aomine or Kuroko since I've started having those dreams. It's nice to be walking around alone. So much has changed in those few years since my time. I don't recognize some of the new buildings and paths but I still feel familiar with the environment.

I know I'm being immature and selfish just because of a little fight. Something happened today. Something bad. And that's what made Aomine upset. But I can't help feeling angry when he ignored and pushed me away. Maybe I'm not the one he needs right now, I'm not his ' **Taiga** ' and I know nothing about this ' **Daiki** '...

... But, that doesn't change the fact that he's the same person as the Aomine in my world, the Aomine who (I really fucking hard to admit) is one of the people I cared about.

Sighed.

It's not good. I started to feel guilty toward him... But no! I'll not come back to him first and apologize! Because he's the one who refused my help! ... Right?

"Coach?"

Hm? That voice sounds so familiar? I turned around and... ah!

Kazuki. Perfect timing, doesn't he?

He's jogging towards me while grinning widely. He stopped and his smiled slipped when he looked at my appearance. I must look ridiculous with my messy hair, plain shirt, worn jacket and slippers, compared to his blue t-shirt, black jersey, gym shorts and a pair of basketball shoes... He looks like a model that came out of a sports magazine.

"What are you doing here, coach?" he looked around and met my eyes again. "... alone."

"What? I'm not allowed to go out alone?"

He must have realized my bad mood, but he doesn't look bothered by it, instead he whistled lowly.

"And you got a really nice mood there."

I gritted my teeth and tried to calm myself. He's just a highschool student, you're older than him and you shouldn't get angry at him Kagami. I repeat that in my head.

"Just go home. My problem isn't a business for **a kid** like you."

Kazuki pretended to look hurt and put his hand on his heart.

"Ouch! You're hurting my heart Taiga."

I shook my head and walked passed him, but I forgot how stubborn this kid is. He's following me while singing some random songs.

"Can you stop following me?!"

He stopped and tilted his head.

"Can you just pretend that I'm not here?"

God! I really wanna punch something or someone right now! And I think Kazuki's face is the perfect target!

And then... I give up.

I just ignored him and he was still walking behind me. After we were silent for a few minutes, he was the one to break the silence first.

"Do you wanna eat something? Maji burgers? My treat."

"No, thank you."

But my stomach chose that moment express his feeling loudly and that made Kazuki smile fondly. He pulled my hand and ignored my protests.

"It's a deal then. We're going to Maji resto and it's a date!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So, do you wanna talk about it?"

I choose to ignored him and continue munching my burger. He leaned forward and tried hard to make a pair of puppy eyes at me.

"What? There's nothing to talk about."

He sighed and leaned back on the chair. While he's busy eat his fries, my mind caught up again with the fight between Aomine and 's Aomine doing? How I should act when I'm back? Should I apologize to him? Or is he still upset and angry at me? All these questions racing through my mind, made me barely notice the pair of obsidian eyes staring at me.

"You know coach, sometimes I wonder how you and Aomine got married even though you guys often fight over small things."

Oh, that caught my attention.

"Do you remember when you came into our training while sulking because you just have a fight with Aomine about which one was better between Cheese burger and Teriyaki burger? You insisted that Cheese burger is the best and vise versa."

"Of course Cheese burger is the best! Daiki is an idiot!"

"See?"

I'm blushing and turned away when Kazuki shook his head and chuckled slightly.

So, Aomine and I fight a lot? That's new to me, cause ever since I met this 'Daiki', he always treats me gently and lovingly, so it's hard to imagine that we fought a lot. That fact makes me smile cause that means nothing's changed... We may be lovers and married to each other but we're still the same Kagami Taiga and Aomine Daiki, **rivals** who are constantly bickering and throwing insults casually but silently respect each other, and are sometimes **best friend** **s** who hang out and playing basketball together.

"And now you're smilling to yourself, that's cute but creepy at the same time. Don't tell me you're recalling the good times with that 'ganguro' now?"

"Ganguro? Ppffft, that's a good name for Daiki. You sound like a sulking child right now Kazuki, what's wrong?"

He crossed his arms and pouts slightly. When he looks like this, I realized that he is just a highschool student who is younger than me. At least in this time.

"I'm not sulking! I'm jeaolus!"

I blinked and then burst out laughing while clutching my stomach. He's glaring at me and I'm trying hard to stop laughing but I can't help a little chuckle slipping from my mouth.

"Sorry sorry... It's just, you haven't changed at all since we first met."

His eyes widen comically and his face is somewhere between happy and complete disbelief. What? Did I say something wrong?

"... You remember?"

I raised my eyebrow but he was still looking surprised as if I said something that wasn't possible.

"What? Of course I remember. It feels like it was yesterday that I met a boy who was really good at playing basketball but looked very lonely."

I'm not lying. I've met his old self just a few days ago.

"No... I just... I really didn't expect that you'd remember me cause during all this time you were acting like you didn't know me at all."

Really? That's weird. Maybe my future self was trying to make a distance or he didn't wanna give any hope to Kazuki.

"I... I've always adored you... Taiga. There are times when I wanna give up or throw away my dreams... But, your words would come back to me and I have to keep trying, again and again to become a great basketball player to prove myself to the people who are always underestimating me."

Yeah, I know that feeling. The feeling to prove myself to the world, as the best player, as the best jumper, to feel the glory of the victory together with **my team** , with **my friends**. And I also have someone... Someone I wanna prove to that I'm worth to be his **rival**.

You know **who** , right?

We were enjoying the comfortable silence for a moment.

"I really hate him."

"Who? Daiki?"

He didn't answer my question.

"He's always trying to keep you away from me. When I said that I'll take you from him, he laughed me off."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

_'_ _W_ _hy are you laughing? I'm serious!'  
'I know. _ _B_ _ut you will never_ _take_ _him from me._ _Even if_ _you succeed, I will take back what is mine.'_

_-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-_

I don't know what he was thinking right now, but it seems he's remembering something... unpleasant. And I'm pretty sure that it has something to do with Aomine.

"And I hate myself."

"... May I know why?"

Kazuki glared at the table like he wants to burn a hole in it. He burrowed his eyebrows and gripped the edge of the table hard.

"I hate him because he's the one who can stand beside you. The place where **I want to be**. And I hate myself, because... "

He looked up at me and smiled sadly. I can feel his gaze on me. There's something besides sadness in his eyes, something like adoration, anger and acceptance.

"... I know that is a place where **he belongs to be**. And so do you."

And everything is blank. I freeze on my spot and my heart drumming in my chest. It's like someone just woke me up with a bucket of cold water.

I need to go somewhere.

I need to go back to Aomine. Now.

I woke up from my daze when I felt a big hand wrapping around my hand. My eyes met with Kazuki's eyes. No words come out, but we know there's an understanding between us.

" **Go**. It's really hard for me to admit it, but you need to go back to him now. I don't know how, but I can feel that he needs you right now. Maybe it's something called the 'need Taiga radar'.

"Kazuki..."

"Hey, it's not like I'm giving up on you. I may know about his feelings, but it doesn't mean I'll back off and forget you. That 'ganguro' needs someone to remind him that he can lose you anytime if he is careless."

After I squeezed his hand briefly, I took my hand from his grip then stood up. I heard Kazuki gasp as I hugged him.

" **Thank you**."

I released him and smiled beamingly at him. I was trying to ignore a dozen eyes that were staring at me and the longing look in Kazuki's face when I rushed out from the restaurant..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Normal POV**

Kazuki dropped his head on the table while cursing under his breath. Yeah, he knows he just let go of his love. The one he's always chasing since he met him years ago. And he told him to go after his beloved.

Isn't it ironic?

He feels angry, sad and heartbroken.

But he wasn't regretting his decision. Like he said, he isn't going to give up on Kagami. And he isn't sure he can do it.

It hurts. Really hurts.

But it's worth it when he was the one who put a smile on Kagami's face.

Yeah, totally worth it.

"You're too nice Kazuki."

He mumbled and shook his head but a smile traced his lips.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't promise that I can update the next chapter quickly after this, because I'll busy with my college project again... but I hope I can give you the new chapter soon..  
> Thank you for reading this and see ya guys :)


	11. It's Time to Make Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, what's up!  
> I'm so sorry for the late update guys *bows*  
> My college project is going crazy, so.... yeah... uuumm... nah, I don't wanna talking about it... (T_T)
> 
> Always, thank you so much to my Beta, for beta-ed this chapter, you rock Jess!!  
> The errors that remain are mine :)  
> So, please enjoy the chapter~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Talking"

Present

_Past_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Reflection**

**Chapter 11**

“Shit… Shit! Fuck! I screwed up…”

Aomine closed his eyes and rubbed his face with his hands. He just snapped and worked his frustration out on Kagami, the past-Kagami. He regretted his outburst a second after Kagami walked passed him and slammed the door. The new case was giving him a lot of headache and the last incident really took a toll on him. Their target just blew up the place where the police and the target agreed to meet. Because of the incident, a lot of cops got injured and one of his close friends was laying in a hospital bed…. comatose.

And what makes it worse is that the bastard (yeah, Aomine calls their target like that sometimes… or the fucker…. or son of a bitch, etc) once again escaped from them… From dozens of cops and trained agents, damn it!! This bastard has a lot of ‘creative’ plans and connections that helped him to escape from the cops and detectives.

Imayoshi, Kuroko and Momoi were trying to comfort him, but all these weeks made his body and his mind exhausted, so he decided to go home and ignored all their worried glances. All Kagami’s concern made him feel more agitated. Then... The fight happened. The past-Kagami has never gone out without Kuroko or him. And now he is out there, alone, with all the changes. And Aomine let him without trying to get him back.

All right, no, he didn’t just stand in the center of the living room and do nothing about Kagami. He had called Kuroko… a lot of times. Even Momoi and Imayoshi. Of course Kuroko was the onlyone who took him seriously. Because… Hello~ why are you so worked  up because your twenty-something-husband was sulking and decided to look for fresh air after a quarrel?

Yeah, Kuroko is the only one who knows about the magic mirror and the past-Kagami.

_“I didn’t see anyone in the mirror! Did that mean I’ll never get married?! Or worse… Maybe I die at a young age!! Comfort me Kurokochii~”_

_Kuroko ignored Kise’s babbling and stared blankly at the mirror. Momoi forced the Kiseki no Sedai and him to go to the museum because of the magic mirror. Kise was the only one that was excited about it beside Momoi._

_“Only dumb people believe about this ridiculous legend.”_

_Akashi walked out of the museum and got back to the bus. Kise and Momoi looked at each other and grimaced._

_“Akashichii didn’t mean about us, right?”_

_Murasakibara shrugged and followed Akashi to the bus, Midorima fixed his glasses and muttered ‘dumbass’ as he walked away. After half an hour of standing in front of the mirror, Kise and momoi finally gave up and returned to the bus. Kuroko took his bag and intended to follow them, but his attention focused at the rigid Aomine beside him._

_“Aomine-kun?”_

_Aomine froze in place and stared at the mirror. Kuroko took a note of his friend lack of response, so he shook Aomine’s body gently._

_“Are you all right Aomine-kun?”_

_“I saw **him** Tetsu….”_

_“Him? Who…?”_

_Aomine finally tore his gaze from the mirror and looked at Kuroko with a mix of awe and panic on his face._

_“Him. The red-haired man with the pair of crimson eyes and ridiculous eyebrows.”_

_Aomine slumped to the floor and closed his face with his hand. Kuroko started to worry about his friend, so he knelt on the floor and patted Aomine’s back._

_“All right, calm down Aomine-kun. So, can you tell me, who is this man?”_

_Aomine was silent. He didn’t respond or said anything for a moment and Kuroko took his cell phone from his bag to call Momoi. When he wanted to press the number, Aomine raised his head and whispered…_

_“ **My future lover**.”_

‘KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGG!!!’

Aomine snapped out from his reverie and took his cell phone from his pocket. Kuroko’s number flashed on the screen.

“Kuroko? Did you fi-“

“I got him Aomine-kun. Wait for us.”

 -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Kagami P.O.V**

Shit. I screwed up.

I’m walking home with a fuming Kuroko beside me.

He didn’t say anything since he met me a few minutes ago, but he has a ‘don’t-say-anything-or-try-to-defend-yourself-because-I’m-really-pissed-off-right-now’ look on his face. And unfortunately, that’s a really reaaallyyy bad sign for me, because, who’s doesn’t get scared when Kuroko is angry like this?

I’m walking while looking at my slipper and sometimes, I steal a glance at Kuroko, but he didn’t look at me at all, like I’m not here with him. He just called Aomine and told him that he found me and is with me right now. I suddenly know the feeling of a sulking child who ran away from home and got caught by his teacher and escorted back to his worried parents.

Nice analogy Kagami.

“I know you’re upset about Aomine, but you should at least try to understand that there’s something that made him treat you like that.”

And now I’m a boy who was scolded by his teacher. And I feel so guilty about my mistake.

“… I know. I’m sorry.” _for my childish behaviour._

Kuroko stopped and finally looked at me.

“Save that apologize for Aomine-kun, okay?”

I slowly nodded my head and we continued walking. I’m trying to hold myself from asking a lot of questions to Kuroko, but I’m really curious about the reason of Aomine’s gloomy state.

“… What was actually happening with him?”

Kuroko kept silent, but then he sighed and talked in a low voice.

“One of Aomine’s close friends… is now dying in the hospital because our target blew up our meeting place.”

I couldn’t hold back my surprise and the rush of guilt that came to me.

I’m totally a douchebag.

I tried hard to stop another ‘sorry’ coming from my mouth, because… Kuroko is right. I should keep my apologies for Aomine.

When we were standing outside of Aomine’s apartment (our apartment?), Kuroko glanced at me and asked permission to ring the bell. I said yes and he pressed the bell.

‘DING-DONG!!’

Aomine’s worried face greeted us, and he looked at Kuroko with a lot of gratitude. When his eyes fell on me, there’s a mix of a relief, guilt and something that I can’t describe. Kuroko squeezed Aomine’s shoulder slightly and Aomine nodded his head.

“Thank you so much, Tetsu.”

“You’re welcome, Aomine-kun.”

Kuroko turned to me and narrowed his eyes.

“Both of you, stop being idiots. Talk. And try not to kill each other.”

With that, Kuroko waved his hand and walked away, leaving two people standing awkwardly in the corridor. I can feel Aomine’s nervousness, because his feelings are the reflection of mine. I dropped my hands at my side and looking everywhere but Aomine. Aomine tried several time to touch me but his hand always stop mid-air, then he rubbed his neck nervously.

“Ta-“

“Da-“

We both coughed and grinned sheephisly.

“Eeerr…. You go first.”

“What? No no, you go first.”

“All right… How about we continue our talk inside?”

“Uuumm… ‘kay.”

Take a breath Kagami. Here we go.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After we went to the living room and sat on the couch, Aomine told me about their target, The clown, a man who has been living half of his life working at the circus. He known as a shy and polite person. Of course, he worked as a clown in the circus, that’s why he has the ‘nickname’. He suddenly disappeared and showed up again years later. He became a rich businessman and the rumor said that he has connections with some powerful mafia. He is a genius who has been messing around with the government and cops fort he last few weeks. The cops and some agents were planning to met him in some place, but he didn’t show up and instead blew up the place. Some of Aomine’s coworkers and one of his closest friends are the victims. That fact really had a big impact on him.

“I’m so sorry, Taiga.”

Aomine bowed his head, he seemed really sad and guilty and I can help feeling the same. I grabbed his shoulder and patted it softly. He lifts his head and grabbed my hand. Without a word he pulled me to his body and hugged me tightly. I can feel his breath on my neck. He kissed my chin, my neck and kept whispering ‘sorry’ again and again in my ear. I hugged him more tightly and made a slow circle motion on his back soothingly.

“I’m so sorry too, Daiki.”

“No… You were just trying to comfort me and I... I-”

“Stop it. We were both wrong and feel sorry. We don’t need to start a fight again because of ‘whose fault is this’ talk.”

Aomine chuckled and rubbed my cheek with his thumb. He suddenly shoved me on the couch.

“Wha-“

I can feel Aomine's breath against my lips and it sent a shiver down my spine. He started with quick pecks, allowed them to linger a second longer each time. He slipped his hand beneath my shirt, fingers traced slowly on my back.

Oh shit! Oh shiit!!

It feels good and scary at the same time!!

I know ‘this Aomine’ is my husband and my future-self and him did… cough-you know what-cough  a lot of times. But that doesn’t change the fact that I’m a virgin!! I don’t care about make up se- se…x or the fact that I’m falling for this guy, I’ll protect my honor as a man with everything I got!!

I looked up at Aomine and he stared back at me with pure lust in his sapphire eyes.

Oh no…My ass in danger!!!!

Wait a minute…. ass? Why did I think I was the one on the bottom?!

“Da… daiki, stop it…”

Aomine stopped for a moment, but when I breathe with relief, he captured my lips again with a deep kiss. I tried to push him, but his body didn’t budge even a little.

So, I smacked him on his head. Hard.

“Ouch! What the hell Taiga?!”

Aomine looks so pissed, but when he stared at my face, he frowned and moved from my body. I tried to looks furious, but it seems I failed (with messy hair and blushing red face, that really doesn’t help me). When I’m waiting for an apology question, he instead…

…started laughing really hard while clutching his stomach.

What the fuck?!

“Daiki!! There’s nothing funny about this!”

He raised his hand, and muffled his laughter with his other hand.

“I- ppffftt.. Sorry Taiga, it’s just… Ha ha, you should’ve seen your face just now.”

I clutched my hands and gritted my teeth, my face reddened with embarrassment and anger.

“What’s wrong with my fa-”

“Ppffftt… I just forgot that you’re a virgin.”

“Sorry but I-”

What? How did he know about that fact? That’s not possible that my future-self isstill a virgin when he’s married to Aomine, right?

Aomine felt the silence, he looked like he realized something and his eyes widen comically.

“Oh shit! I said it out loud, right?”

“Yeah Sherlock, no shit. I heard it. Do you need to explain something to me?”

He suddenly looked really small and uncomfortable. He avoided my eyes and stared intently at his toes. I raised my eyebrows and nudged his body.

“Well?”

“….”

“Daiki.”

“Yeah yeah, wait a minute Taiga.”

He took a long breath and finally looked into my eyes.

“… I need to tell you something Taiga.”

Oh… It seems I’ll not like the direction of this conversation.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is approaching the ending soon~  
> There are... huumm.. at least two more chapters to go
> 
> I'm still busy with my college project, but I hope my beta and I could give you the new chapter soon  
> Thank you for read this story and see you next time :)


	12. The Last Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm really really sorry for the late update guys *bows*  
> A lot of happened since my last updated. I mean.. A LOT.
> 
> Thank you so much for my Beta, Jessiejj, for beta-ed this chapter ;)  
> The errors that remains are mine
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Talking"

Present

_Past_

_'Text message'_

'Talking on the phone'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Kagami P.O.V**

"YOU WHAT?!"

Aomine averted his eyes from me. He looked guilty as hell. Of course he would feel guilty, because he just confessed that he knew about me!

Me. The _real_ me.

Kagami Taiga. But _not_ his Kagami Taiga.

The realization is finally dawning on me. I stood up abruptly and moved back till my knees bumped the table. Aomine tried to reach for me but it seemed my horrified expression held him back.

No… I can't believe it… So, he knew about me all this time? And he just… kept silent? Just like that?

"So… you knew… but you said nothing to me? And you… you also knew about the mirror and you saw my reflection before me? Not only that, but you also worked with Kuroko to coax me to come to the museum and look at the mirror?"

Aomine nodded his head slightly.

"…Why?"

"Tai-"

"Don't called me Taiga! I'M NOT (your) TAIGA! I…. I…"

Who am I? Who am I to you Daiki?

"Why were you doing this to me? Why didn't you tell me the truth from the beginning?!"

I raised my voice at the last part. Nothing came out of his mouth. Not a word. Not an explanation. Not any kind of self-defense. He's still standing awkwardly in front of me, hunching his shoulders and his arms fall limply at his side.

I don't know… I must get away from here… I walked away but Aomine followed my steps. I turned around and step back. My back pressed uncomfortably against the wall, but I tried to lean backwards further to get some space between us.

"Taiga… Please."

"Don't."

I tried to ignored the flash of guilt when he flinched because of my cold voice. He tried to compose himself but the way he looked betrayed him.

"Just don't."

My heart aches painfully. My mind Is overwhelmed by all these emotions. Anger. Sadness. Embarrassment. But what I felt the most is betrayal. Does that mean that all this time… He just played with me?

Damn it!

So all of those things that he did to me. The hugs, the cuddles, and… the ki-kisses?! He knew that I wasn't his Taiga but he still did it? Doesn't that mean he was cheating? I'm basically the same person as his husband, but STILL!

Alright, calm down Kagami. You're a guy. You're not a girl who thinks with her heart. I will not cry like a baby and run away from this. Although it's hard to resist my desire to punch Aomine right now, I can't give in to my anger.

I'm an adult (at least my body now is) so, I should be thinking like an adult.

I took a deep breath and bore my gaze into him.

"Explain."

He raised his head and scrunched his eyebrows. He looked confused with the sudden turn of my behavior. Yeah, I understand his confusion… A minute ago, I tried really hard to shut him down, but now I suddenly told him to explain himself.

"Wha-"

"I said explain yourself."

He opened his mouth but then shut it with a sigh and our eyes met again.

"Can we... sit on the couch? I think it's uncomfortable for both of us if we're standing here while I explain myself to you."

"Alright."

We're sitting on the couch but there's a gap between us. While I looked intently at my toes, I can feel Aomine's gaze on me.

I shouldn't be sitting here, waiting for his explanation. I should go away, walk away from him, anywhere but here. But the pain that showed on his face stopped me . I can see his silent plea and his despair written clearly in his eyes. A lot of people told me about my short temper and I don't deny it, but that doesn't mean I shut off everything around me when someone tries to explain themselves.

"Do you wanna ask me something and then I answer it or would you rather I explain it myself?"

His soft voice brought me down to reality. He looked warily at me as if I would bolt out of the room if he said the wrong thing.

Hmph! I don't doubt that.

"… Do it your way."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Aomine P.O.V**

_"Who the fuck are you and what are you doing on my bed, freak?!"_

_The figured beside me raised his head from the pillow and blinked sleepily at me. He looked at me with bleary eyes._

_That face?! It seems so familiar. Red hair, maroon eyes and a pair of weird eyebrows. Where have I seen this face?_

_"You're so noisy this morning… What's wrong with you Daiki?"_

_He yawned and stretched his body. His shirt rode up slightly and I could see a glimpse of toned skinned and hard abs._

_GULP!_

_I tried to wipe the imaginary drool from my mouth. Get a grip of yourself Aomine!_

_"Just who are you and what are you doing in my room?!"_

_The beautifu- what the fuck?!-stranger seemed to notice something was wrong with my behavior and the rest of his drowsiness wiped away from his face._

_"Daiki, are you okay? Did something happen to you? Did you hit your head?"_

_His face is a few inches from mine and his eyes are full of worries. When he tried to touch my temple, I batted his hand away and instinctively pushed him out of the bed._

_He looked so shocked and something like hurt flashed in his eyes but it was quickly replaced by anger._

_"I know you like to make fun of me but this is not funny Daiki!"_

_My retort stuck in my throat when he suddenly punched me in the face. Hard. I really don't know why this is happening but I punched him back and then the chaos began._

_The room filled with our breath, growls, the sound of something breaking (maybe the lamp beside the bed) and a lot of curses here and there._

_We finally got exhausted and stopped fighting. He has big bruises near his mouth and on his cheeks. My eyes are swollen and I can taste blood in my mouth. We kept silent and were glaring at each other but then he suddenly turned his head and I heard something suspicious like… laughter._

_Huh?_

_"Ppffftt… Seriously Daiki… But yeah, that's refreshing."_

_The red-head burst out laughing and clutched his stomache and I just sat there, staring blankly at him._

_This guy is… weird._

_"Who are you?"_

_I blurted out without thinking and he stopped laughing. This is crazy, but I already miss his laughter. He arched an eyebrow then shook his head._

_"Alright. You still wanna play this game? Fine."_

_He approached me and plopped down beside me. He grabbed my hand and a soft smile adorned his face. My hearth started throbbing loudly and something warm spreads out in my chest. The memories suddenly rushed back to me and…_

_I remember. He was the one that I've seen in the mirror._

_"Hi. My name is Kagami Taiga. I'm your lover. Nice to meet you, Daiki."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_"What's so funny?"_

_"You know, for someone who punched my face a week ago, you're like a wolf that become a puppy, Daiki."_

_Yeah. A lovesick puppy._

_"Shut up and don't move too much."_

_He chuckled but leaned his body to my chest and although he realized that my arms tightened around his waist, he chose to ignore it. We're enjoying our nap on the couch while watching some action movie. While Kagami was busy munching down a bowl of popcorn, I was busy peppering his nape with kisses and soft bites. Sometimes he slapped my head when my teeth grazed his skin too deep._

_This is my third dream, but I already fell hard for this guy._

_I, Aomine Daiki, who is as straight as an arrow and loves boobs (verrryy mmuuuccch, and still so), I easily get bored and never had the desire to stay with someone for a long time before but… It's not hard to imagine myself spending the rest of my life with this guy, Kagami Taiga._

_Fuck! Now I'm becoming such a dork._

_After I played twenty one questions with the Kuroko in this time, I got enough information about 'my lover'. Kagami Taiga, Kuroko's former teammate and my eternal rival who ironically became my boyfriend. He's in his third year of college with his full basketball scholarship and me…._

_Surprise surprise… I'm also in the third year of college but with a different mayor… I'm majoring in Law._

**_LAW_ ** _._

_Since when did I become someone who upholds the truth and justice above everything?_

_They said I want to become a detective and one of the biggest influence of my future choice is Kagami. When someone tells me that we will do anything, even something that we never imagined, for our loved ones, I would make fun of them._

_But yeah, sometimes you have to experience it yourself to admit something like this._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _"Why did you agree to be my boyfriend? You know, with all of this…"_  
I trailed off and made a motion with my hand from my head to my toes  
"…something like being together with a guy plus the fact that he's your rival. I know no one can resist my charms, but I'm still curious…"  
He shoved my shoulder playfully and muttered 'cocky bastard' under his breath.  
" Oh, don't you dare forget that the other fact about the guy is that he's my best friend and my partner in crime, Daiki."

_I was stunned for a moment then tackled him to the floor. He laughed and pushed me half-heartly as I tried to tickle him. When our eyes met, I saw amusement and adoration in his eyes._

_You're doomed Aomine. There's no one that can help you. You've fallen too deep for this guy._

_"Yeah, I got it Taiga."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_"Did you just propose to me, Daiki?"_

_I shrugged and acted ignorant but the truth is, my heart was beating so fast in my ribs and my sweaty hands grabbed the ball tightly._

_"You just said… If you win, I have to agree to marry you? Really, Daiki?"_

_I shrugged again. I can't stop fidgeting under Kagami's gaze and look anywhere but at him._

_"I thought you were the type of person who proposes to someone confidently, or even threaten them to accept you, but this? Honestly, a bit different than I've imagined, Daiki."_

_I opened my mouth to take my words back and say that I'm just joking with him but he beat me to it when he snatched the ball from me and walked to the center of the court. When I'm still gaping at him, he looked over his shoulder and smirked._

_"Well, then I have to make sure that I lose to you this time."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Normal P.O.V**

"That was the last time I had a dream about you."

Aomine stared blankly ahead and a fond smile formed on his face. He seems busy recalling all the memories he has with _his_ idiot.

"So… Do you really love… errr… me?"

Or just because you saw my reflection in the mirror?

Kagami swallowed a lump in his throat when Aomine came closer and ruffled his hair.

"I don't deny I felt attraction toward you when I first saw your reflection in the mirror, but when I met you for the first time, as Kuroko's friend, as my potential rival…. The more I got to know you, the more I fell in love with you. I know it sounds so corny and I still can't believe I could love someone like that, but yeah… Here I am, going through my life with you as my partner… as your lover… as your rival… and as your husband."

Kagami is still pissed off and sour over the fact that Aomine lied to him, but there's no doubt at all in Aomine's voice and there's only his sincerity in his words. Aomine actually really cared for and loved him. And that fact really touched Kagami.

After a long silence and an awkward moment, Kagami managed to stutter out a flustered, "O-Okay, I got it."

Aomine smiled gently and dragged Kagami closer to him and stroked his arm. Kagami closed his eyes and shuddered slightly because of Aomine's soft caress. They were enjoying the calm atmosphere around them. Just the sound of their breaths and the constant beat of their heart.

However, one question was still nagging Kagami.

"Is this the last time I can see you?"

Aomine's soft caresses on Kagami's arm suddenly stopped but after a moment he slowly continued the stroking motion.

"Yes… and no. You'll meet me again if you choose me, Taiga."

They both fell silent.

After a moment, they continued to enjoy their closeness. This is may be their last time together. _The past-Kagami_ last time together with _the future-Aomine_. But yes, Aomine's right. They'll meet again if...

"Thank you so much, Aomine."

Aomine seemed surprised when Kagami choose to called him with his last name but he covered it quickly.

"… For what?"

Kagami's smile grew wider as he nuzzled closer to the warm body beside him.

"For everything."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagami's eyes shot open and blinked slowly with bleary eyes when he looked around his room.

He's back.

At his lonely apartment. Alone.

Still half asleep, he slowly walked toward the bathroom. He splashed water on his face and is standing while looking at himself in the glass. His fingers traced his reflection on the mirror softly. The red-head with crimson eyes and weird eyebrows stared back at him.

His _real_ reflection. The high schooler, Kagami Taiga.

After a quick shower, Kagami put his uniform on and ignored the rumbling of his stomach. He walked out and when he felt sunlight against his skin, his pace gradually increased.

The rest of the walk became blurry, but before he knew it, Kagami has been standing in front of Touou Highschool.

"Huh?"

"Hi Kagamin, what're you doing here?"

A familiar voice startled him and he turned around to face Aomine's childhood friend, Momoi Satsuki.

"I-I… Uumm.. I…"

Kagami stuttered badly but Momoi grabbed his shoulder to calm him.

"Are you looking for Daiki? Unfortunately, it looks like he skipped again today. He walked with me a while ago, and he suddenly ran and told me that he had some urgent business."

Kagami tried really hard to ignore some feelings, something really close to… jealousy, that crossed his mind when he heard Aomine's first name from Momoi's mouth.

She's just his childhood friend. Aomine told you so! He kept replaying the words in his head.

"No! I… I didn't come here looking for Aomine! I was just… eerr… going for a walk! Yeah.. that's it!"

Going for a walk? On weekdays and at this time?! Briliant Kagami… A five year old could do better than you.

Momoi was keeping silent but smiling knowingly at him.

Shit! I just hope something will save me from this embarrassing situation.

"You can try to search for him at the basketball court near the park or you can just go straight to his house, but I doubt you'll find him there."

"I…. Okay, thank you so much for the information, Momoi"

"You're welcome, Kagamin!"

Kagami gave her a small wave and turned his back, but he missed it when Momoi whispered 'good luck' quietly through the air.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It has been two hours since Kagami met Momoi, but he still can't find Aomine anywhere. He had looked over all the possible places where he may find Aomine, but the result is nil.

The familiar song got Kagami's attention and when he opened his phone, Kuroko's name flashed on the screen."

'Umm… Hello?'

'Where are you Kagami-kun?'

Gulp!

Kagami can felt the anger from his flat voice. The angry Kuroko is the creepiest one.

'Uummm… Skipping?'

Kagami heard Kuroko sigh on the other line.

'Kagami-kun, you can't jus-'

'I was looking for Aomine!'

What the hell did he just say?!

Kuroko was silent. If it were not for the faint sound of Kuroko's breath, Kagami would have thought Kuroko had hung up.

'Have you tried to calling him?'

'Umm… No?'

Kagami can't say that the reason he wasn't calling Aomine yet was because he's not ready to hear his voice. There's a big possibility that he would change his mind if he heard him.

'Just call him, Kagami-kun. Or if you're too cowardly to call him, you can message him instead.'

'I'm not a coward! I…Uugh… Kay.'

Kuroko was silent again. But when he spoke, Kagami could feel Kuroko's smile under his words. The warmth of his words… That's so… Kuroko.

'Never forget Kagami-kun. Whatever your decision is, I'll always be there for you, kay?'

There was a bit of silent before Kagami replied with a fond smile that mirrored Kuroko on the other line.

'Yeah, I know Kuroko. I know.'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagami is walking home.

No no... He still hasn't given up. He just decided to go back to his home to clear his head and gather his guts. His thumb paused over the send button on the phone. He had written a brief message to Aomine on the way to his apartment.

_'To: Ahomine_

_Come to my apartment now! I've something important to tell you, Ahomine!'_

When he lifted his head, Kagami stopped abruptly and froze with the sight of a familiar figure in front of his apartment door, so far but still _so_ recognizable.

Then his phone vibrated in his pocket.

Kagami tried to will his body to relax and steady his breath. Pushing away the doubt, his hand shook slightly as he opened the new message on the screen. When he read the short text, he can't stop himself grinning widely. Clasping a hand over his mouth to stiffle his laugh, Kagami looked up again toward the blue-haired man in front of his door.

_'From: Ahomine_

_I need to tell you something, Bakagami. I'm standing in front of your apartment right now. So, if you're not home, come quickly or I'll kick your ass!'_

 

Kagami pressed the send button.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-End.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup! this is the ending, but there's still one more chapter after this, an epilogue  
> I'm really bad at writing an ending, but I hope you like it
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking to me (to this fic) till the end, guys *sniff* All of your kudos and lovely comments are means a lot to me  
> Special thank's for my Beta, JessieJJ who has helped me all this time, love you Jess!
> 
> Once again I wanna say thank youuuuuu to all of you... See ya :)


	13. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank's a lot to my Beta, JessieJJ, for beta-ed this story till the end  
> Love you Jess ;)  
> The errors that remains are mine
> 
> Enjoy the epilogue~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

“WHY ME?!”

There's Kagami, Aomine, Momoi, Kuroko and Alex and Tatsuya all together in the room. All of them raised an eyebrow and stared flatly at the flustered Kagami. They give him a ‘isn’t-it-obvious’ look but Kagami shook his head rapidly.

“NO! That’s not fair!!”

Next Saturday is a big day for the idiot couple because, believe it or not, that day is their wedding day. After a lot of discussion, they decided to use Japanese tradition for the wedding theme, so the groom and the bri- _cough_ -other groom will use a white and a black kimono as their wedding dress.

The white one is usually for the bride and the black one for the groom. So, they were discussing again who will wear the white one and vice versa. They had agreed that Kagami will be wearing the white kimono **a.k.a** the bride’s dress. Of course Kagami refused the plan, but well, five on one, so Kagami realized he was on the losing side, but still!! He has his pride and he’ll not give in easily!

“We’re both guys, so it doesn’t have to be me, right?!”

“Oh, come on Kagamin~ Daiki looks bad in white! And both of you will be using men’s kimono, just with a different colour!!”

“They won’t make you any less of a man, Kagami-kun.”

Momoi and Kuroko stubbornly tried to persuade Kagami to agree, while Alex, Tatsuya and Kise were busy choosing the Kimono.

“Just stop it, guys.”

Aomine suddenly wrapped his arms possessively around Kagami. Seirin’s former ace is surprised with Aomine’s public display of affection, the tip of his ears flush red and his heart is pounding so fast. He’s happy Aomine is on his sid-

“Taiga is **the bottom** , so he’ll be the one who wears the white kimono. And I’m sure he’ll look really good with the white one.”

Silence abruptly filled the room.

They stared at each other and then burst out laughing. Tatsuya approached Kagami, patted his shoulder and gave him a wink while Alex gives a thumbs up to Kagami with a proud face. Kagami’s body shook with anger and embarrassment. The other seemed oblivious or just doesn’t care about the fuming Kagami.

“Daiki, you BASTARD!!”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

“Come on! Cheese Burger is the best!!”

“Nah, nothing better than Teriyaki Burger. They have an original Japanese taste!”

Momoi appeared between them and slapped their heads.

“I can’t believe it. While we’re busy taking care of your wedding, you guys are busy here discussing some nonsense like what burgers should be served at your wedding?!”

“Hey! That’s a really important matter!!”, they shouted in unison.

“Burger? At a traditional Japanese wedding? Really? You have to tell me that you’re just joking…”

“We’re not joking!! Maji burger is the most delicious burger in the world!!”

They grinned, brightening up at the image in their head. The petite girl rolled her eyes at their antics. She sighed and shook her head. She should have been expected this silly conversation would have happened when she helped prepare her childhood friend's wedding.

“At least now I can see why you two are getting married.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He wondered for a second, what he was doing there. He focuses on his surroundings again. They’re currently standing awkwardly, waiting for the cue from their friends. Their family and their closest friends were waiting in the hall.

The wedding ceremony is simple. They had only invited their family, their former teammates, and of course, there’s also Momoi, Kuroko, Tatsuya, Alex (as their wedding organizer) and even the rest of the kiseki no sedai members.

Aomine silently entwined his hand with Kagami. The gesture was simple, yet it was enough to calm Kagami’s nerves.

“Are you nervous?”

Kagami wanted to tell him _‘No, I’m not._ ’, but he instead nodded his head slightly. Honestly, he’s so damn nervous right now and he don’t know what to do or what to say. He really tried his best to look calm and collected but the truth is he’s screaming in panic on the inside.

“A little.”

He expected that Aomine would say something like _‘don’t worry too much’_ or _‘just enjoy it’_ , but when Aomine’s arms curled around his waist and brought him closer, he whispered something in Kagami’s ear.

“Me too.”

Kagami stared widely at Aomine. He looks so lost and ridiculously cute with the red hues that adored his cheeks.

 _‘Me too’_ that was Aomine’s way to say that _‘You’re not alone and we’ll face everything together.’_

“Yeah… okay.”

Kagami screwed his eyes shut and was trying to steady his breath. One two three.. One two three… He repeatedly counted the numbers in his head. His efforts aren’t in vain because his heartbeat is slowly stabilizing again. Aomine’s arms tighten around him.

“Ready? We can’t make our guest wait for the main characters any longer, huh?”

In a minutes, he’ll become Aomine’s husband. He took a last deep breath and opened his eyes. There’s no longer the trace of doubt that had been clouding his eyes.

“I’m ready. Let’s get it over quickly.”

“Mmhm, I also can’t wait for ‘ _our main event’_ , Taiga.” there’s a hint of tease in his voice. Aomine wiggled his eyebrow suggestively. It seems he had succeeded to sweep Kagami’s nervousness away. The red head bumped his-soon-to-be-husband shoulder and he nudged him back.

“Daiki.”

“Taiga.”

They couldn’t keep the stupid grins off from their faces.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

“Kiss kiss kiss!!”

Those squeals and cooes sound suspiciously like…. Momoi and Alex’s voices.

“Well, what’re you waiting for, Taiga?”

Aomine smirked smugly while Kagami felt the heat creep up to his neck and his ears. Yeah, right… Aomine is being the total over-confident bastard like he has always been. Kagami smiled softly at the thought.

“I don’t know why I agreed to marry you…”

Kagami pretended to be glaring at Aomine but the fond smile on his face tells the opposite. Aomine pulled Kagami’s waist gently and brings him closer as his other hand rest firmly on Kagami’s back.

The red-head is blushing adorably and hides his face in the crook of Aomine’s neck. Aomine kissed Kagamis’s hair and he can hear Kagami’s muffled laugh against his shoulder.

When Kagami looks up, Aomine tried to remember and save every detail to his memory. Their faces came closer till there’s just a few inches apart.

“Of course because of my charming personality, right?”

The spell broke when Aomine playfully nuzzled Kagami’s nose.

 

_Yeah… This is it._

 

“Just shut up and kiss me already, Ahomine!”

“The pleasure is all mine, Bakagami.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **End** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your kudos, support and comments :)  
> Thank you soo muuuch for everything guys! See you in another fic~ *waves hand

**Author's Note:**

> Future Mirror and future lovers... I know it's cliché ha ha (^_^")>
> 
> But, I hope you like it guys
> 
> Thank you and see ya!


End file.
